Blue Roses and Sinful Treats
by AbatedSerenity
Summary: What do you want?" he asked me. I Alice Brandon have never wanted anything more but to claim him as mine. "What do you want!" he yelled. I have always wanted what I couldn't have. "I want you!" I said tears breaking free. I have never done what's best4me
1. How They Met

**Here is my new story with Alice and Jasper I wanted to mix it up a bit. Review and tell me if I should continue or if you have any idea's on what you might want to see. Thanks! now go read and review!!!!3**

**Alice Brandon**

"If you don't want to get_ taken cared_ of for silence then shut the hell up because your not doing anything except for pissing me off"

I woke up to the sound of harsh yelling outside my bedroom window. I hope those stupid Barbie Bratz weren't at my window tonight. To think because school was over they would stop pestering me with their nonsense about which boyfriend I should stay away from. Like I cared which boy they have branded their name on. I talk to who ever, where ever, and at anytime I dam well felt like. They should see to it as me doing them a favour of sorts, If I liked what I see I'll go for it no matter who called "dibs" first. Those Barbie Bratz should know that If I Alice Brandon take interest in any guy at our school they could have never worked out anyways. I'm saving them a heart break or two.

I had to get my still sleeping body out off my bed to shuffle toward my window. It's been a while since I had to tell them to stop complaining to me and tell their man to back off them selves, But I guess every one needs reminders.

My body tensed up at what I saw from my window I would have never in a million years thought that this view could ever come from a small town window in Forks Washington D.C.

They were two strong but very stiff angry looking groups just a couple of feet deep into the forest behind my house.

There was a women I think just two steps before her group. I wasn't quite sure if it was a girl or not because they were covered in head to toe in long thin black pants and a dark black hoodie. The only thing that gave a feminine appeal were the brown leather cowboy boots with a longer heel of that of a mans shoe.

On the other side was a tall man in ripped jeans and a nice gray jacket, he was the only one wearing a light colour to his attire. Through his black fitted hat shot strikingly blond hair strands that contrasted oddly yet perfectly in the dark surrounding.

The woman swiftly turned around to the people behind her and said quite sternly..... nothing, but the group seemed to have gotten the message because each and every one stopped moving and stopped talking. Once again the world outside my window was silent and I wouldn't even have known they were there if my eyes weren't every so softly checking back to see if the blond haired man had disappeared. There was something about him that made me feel that if I looked away for to long he would disintegrate into the tress.

The woman turned back to face the blond man and opened up her hands to him. He in turn took out his and turned them right side up and back down again. She smiled and reached behind her back to be given a small case from a brown haired woman behind her. She brought the case in front of her and walked up to the man. Two of his members took a step forward but he raised his hands to tell them to back down. They followed his orders and retreated a step but not into their original spots from before.

She reached for his hand and placed her other hand with the case into his right hand. With the other she brought her hand up and tucked a strand of his hair into his black hat sliding her hand down his face and into his jacket pocket. In return of her hand she dangled a pair of keys but before she could fully take them he smiled and pulled the case out of her hand and smacked her hands aways from his body keys and all.

The woman shook her head and laughed, a girlish laugh that confirmed she was a woman. She pulled her hand with out the key on to her chest slightly enclosed into her hoodie with her laughter.. Then so fast I could have missed it she pulled a slick dagger from her chest and shoved into the blond mans chest.

He didn't even flinch before the two people behind him pushed him back and launched at the girl. Soon the whole group was fighting making a racket. It wasn't long until I heard the small town cops coming along the long road up to these parts of the neighborhood closed in by trees.

The group started breaking up and running into a lot of different directions. I couldn't find the woman running away among the crowd.

I saw the blond man on the floor with the case at his feet, before I even knew it I was running down my stairs towards the living room to get outside into my backyard. I rushed and pushed open my fence door and skipped across the stones and wet earth in my socks to the man.

"Come on get into my house" I whispered to him not sure if he could even hear me.

He raised his head to look at me. He had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen they were dark blue and rich.

"Well what will it be than?" I asked him.

"Get the case" He told me in a rough but light voice.

I turned to get his case when I seen someone in the distance it looked like one of the people who jumped to his defense. She pulled down her hood to revel long golden locks shining from the breaking light. I'm surprised that I didn't see her before because she was breathtakingly beautiful.

The other man from the attack tugged on her arm, he had the oddest colour of hair.

"Sorry to interrupt but are you going to let me in?" I turned around to see him already up and at my back yard door.

I moved toward him but also glanced back to see the distance cleared.

I pushed past him into my living room. He tried to get a seat on my couch.

"Sorry but I'd rather like it if you kept your blood off my mother's white couch that I pushed her into buying" I said a little hurt by the words he had used before.

"But I'm hurt" He replied.

"You got your self to my door" I told him and walked up the steps into my room and left the door open. I put his case down on my desk table and walked into my wash room and closed the door. I took off my dirty socks and threw them into the hamper and pealed off my dirty holey sweat pants and threw them in also. I took a advanced first aid kit from my cabinet and walked back into my room.

He was sitting on my bed, shoes off and at my door. He was at least clean. He took no mind into me being in my underwear.

I threw the first aid kit on my bed and pulled a pair of shorts from my dresser and slipped them on. The cold floor felt good against my feet because of the hot house. The air conditioner broke a few days ago and my dad refuses to fix it since I some how broke it.

"Take your shirt off" I told him.

He complied.

"I shouldn't be here" he said.

"No shit" I replied avoiding his beautiful eyes.

His chest like his eyes were flawless, the scars didn't bother me at all I had my own to share.

I pured a little of alcohol into his wound it wasn't to deep but it wasn't shallow ether. I took the needle and thread out of the kit and small bottle of morphine and a needle. I took the morphine bottle from a hospital a while back. I was really surprised that it hadn't hit the heart, surly she was meant to kill him.

"Suck it up" I told him watching his eyes watch the needle and thread.

I filled the needle and poured a little into the wound then ejected the rest into and around his stab wound.

"Feels better already" He said.

"Not after a few hours"

"Oh, how lucky me" he said.

I waited a few minuets before sewing him up. He grabbed my upper arm and squeezed a little sending a tingle up my arm. When I was finished I sat up right on my bed and basked in my good work. I have gotten better at this.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I shouldn't be here" He told me.

"And I wasn't kidding when I said no shit," I sighed. In all truth I have no idea why he was here in my room and on my bed. "These things just sort of happen to me" I cleaned him up and wrapped him up.

"That must suck" He said almost concerned.

"What?"

"To have bad things follow you"

"I'm not so sure they are all bad" I said. Still keeping my eyes on his chest and away from his eyes.

"Ummm..." Was all he said.

We sat there in silence for awhile him lying on my bed with his hands behind his back, me sitting with my hands on my legs. I picked up a finger and traced along his scars. They were golden and stock out from the rest of his skin. He pulled away from my touch and moved away from me on the bed.

Quite surreal really.

"They creep you out" he stated.

"No not at all" I said and pulled my hand away to pull up the selves of my shirt on one arm, and the right side on my shirt.

He looked down and I new what he was seeing. Tiny scars littered up my arm and bigger ones up the side of my stomach turning into my back. I don't know why I showed him I just did.

"Self made" he said.

"Yea a few I don't know where some of the rest came from" I told him.

"Don't know?"

"Don't know"

"What about the police will they search?" He asked.

"The most searching they'll do it is put a warning up in the daily post" I answered.

"Small world"

"More like a village" I said.

He smiled a rough twinkle in his bad boy look. A look that I was sure was original.

"Why don't you look at me?" He asked.

So I looked. And I was disappointed. I wanted to see anything but what I saw. Anything but pure bliss and perfection. They were tiny scars here and there but liked I said that didn't matter at all to me. His dark blue eyes made him look mysterious and gorgeous with his beautiful blond hair.

"Because your beautiful" I said simply just stating the Fax's.

"Are you always this straight forward?"

"Always" I said.

"Good because I don't like lairs. Had enough of them" he said rubbing his head and hair.

"Why didn't you move when she stabbed you?" I asked.

"I knew it was coming" he responded like that was the most normal thing to say.

"Ah"

"What? You don't want a explanation?" he questioned.

"That was enough of an answer for me" I said.

"Your Suicidal" he replied.

"No just looking for new life" I said.

"Ah"

"No explanation?"

"Was good enough for me......" he said. "Why haven't you asked me to leave yet you did your citizens deed"

"I'm not a good citizen for helping the wrong side. If I was I would have ran outside and told the cops you were in here. I also didn't tell you to leave because if you wanted to leave you would have." I said sure of my self.

"And why do you say that" He smiled. I smiled back.

"Because I take it that your the kind of guy that does what ever they want to. If you wanted to leave you would have been gone by now"

"True," He laughed again. " You know I haven't laughed for a long time"

"You seemed pretty happy with her hand on your face" I said.

"Only because I knew she was about to make the biggest mistake of her life" her smiled a grim smile.

"And what was that?"

"Turning against me" he said and his eyes seemed to darken.

"Your a bad man" I said.

"Tell me to get out"

"Get out" I said.

"No" And then I smiled because I knew he really was a bad man, and I knew he really did mean it. I knew that if I told him to leave he wouldn't go, and I liked it. Maybe more than I should have. I don't even know him – but I do. I'm sure of it.

"Well I'm going to catch some sleep so if you would move over" I said talking off my sweater to sleep in my wife beater. I must have gotten more hot.

"Sure"

So I lied down on top of my covers with him and I knew I shouldn't be here with him, but I couldn't find the thought to care.

He touched my hair, my head at his shoulder's since I was fairly short. I basked in his cold heat and touched more of his scars. So in return his trailed the cuts on my arm.

"Why did you look at me like that outside?" he asked.

"Your eye's"

"My eye's?"

"They remind me of something so wrong in a place between love and hatred. Like your eyes are trying to decide which way to send you face. Into the peace of a light blue sky or the depth of a deep blue ocean, both wide and wandering. In truth your eyes look to old for your face"

The room went silent again.

"Your not going to ask me what happened outside" he said.

"No it's not my business. Your just a stranger to me. I don't want to have to lie to anyone when they ask me if I know who those people outside where up to"

"You speak to old for your age" he told me.

"I'm 18" I said.

"I'm 20," He said. "Maybe I should sleep on the floor..."

"Your not the first guy in my bed just chill. If you want the floor hop on it" He didn't move.

And I fell asleep.

When I woke up I heard my shower running. I knew it was _him. _I could see his clothes on the bathroom floor. He left the door a little open. I walked in and brush my teeth.

When I walked back into my room I heard his cell phone ringing it couldn't have been mine since I actually had a ring tone. He had one of those already programmed in ones.

I decided not to listen in on his conversation it really wasn't my business but that didn't stop his words from drifting into my room.

"_Rosalie, I know what the fuck happened yesterday have you forgotten that I was the one who got stabbed. Edward's right don't go after her we don't have to.......... Have you heard from Bella or Emmett? They couldn't call...... She must be keeping an eye on them. NO! Don't call back I'm coming right now. You know better than to ask me where I am. The wound is taken care of. Yes Rosalie don't worry. We'll get Maria back in time....... I have the case. No I haven't checked. No... Yes. Don't worry about her. No I'm not going to take care of her. Just fuck off until I get back. OK..... bye."_

This made me remember that I don't know him. Even though he feels safe he's not. Even though they just discussed my death I didn't worry and I didn't think about what was really in the case.

After a few minuets he same out the wash room with his jeans on and no shirt.

"I have a lot of clothes for guys all over my room. I like baggy shirts" I offered.

"No thanks I like going bare and my jackets enough for me" He told me.

"I didn't listen in"

"I know" he said.

Then my cell rang. It was a text from my mom asking me if I wanted anything to add to my packing bag for Dance School. I would be heading there come September and it was a little near the end of July. She wanted to make sure I had everything as always.

He didn't ask me who it was. He had no right to anyway. I had a feeling that we were both trying to stay away from anything to personal.

"You know from the first take I wouldn't take you for a killer, or what ever it is that you do. Please don't tell me I don't want to know" I commented.

"I'm sort of happy that your clearly not a normal girl," He said. "Wouldn't want to be the one to corrupt such a beautiful face"

I felt something in my chest move.

"Your to late I've already been corrupted" I replied.

"Figured as much. Who helps people they really shouldn't" he said.

"Me" was all I offered back.

"What will the neighbors say when they see me leaving your house half naked, well plus the jacket"

"Nothing. What can they say. I had to flip Miss. Nancy the bird when she seen one last time. Just because she can't get her share doesn't mean I can't get mine." I smiled. Not caring that I might just have sounded like a slut.

"So I missed out last night" He told me.

"No you wouldn't have gotten any if you tried. I don't know you, I may get my share but I don't fuck everything that walks into my room," I replied. "And you know you could get anyone"

We were at my front door now. He opened it and stepped just a tad bit out.

"I'm Jasper"

"Alice"

"You shouldn't have told me your name" I said.

"I know," he said to. "Just wanted one to fit the face"

"I won't be seeing you around" I knew I wouldn't, people like him don't stick around.

"I don't know yet I'll have to decide" he said.

"You have to decide?" I asked.

"Only because I know where you live"

"For the summer" I said.

He touched my hair again. "You look like a fairy" was all he said before he kissed my head and left.

I closed the door and went up stairs to take my shower because as much as I wanted to go after him, I knew I had some things to do.

Oh, and he'll be back, this I'm sure.

**OK..... Now tell me what you think about the story! And if you are reading my other story please don't get mad I have not forgotten it, I'm working on it.**


	2. Kiss Me Bitter

**Beware of the swearing this chapter isn't as sweetly filled. Read &&&& REVIEW**

---------

I seen him. Outside my post office leaning into a red Mercedes. I was picking up some of the things my mom sent through the mail, dad and her were off on some retreat. They were worried that they should be here when I left but I told them that there were things I just needed to do by my self.

"Ms. Brandon" Mr. Randy said. I jerked my head back into his direction. "Your mail"

I took the big box from him and took my mail. I walked back outside to my car. My car has been through hell. It was a Porsche 911 Turbo, rusted silver, and looked older than it was. I brought it from a used car dealer ship apparently the owner was a race car driver. I loved driving fast so I upped and got the car.

I put the mail and box into the trunk of my car and walked back over to the front. The thing about my baby was even though it looked like hell it purred like a kitten. I could see them from the rear view window my car facing away from them. I took a second to think about going up to him but didn't, he wasn't alone and I wasn't sure if he had decided to leave what was at that. If he wanted to find me he knew where I was.

I backed out of my driving space and speed down the street pass them. My mother had also sent some money to get a few clothes. There were not a lot of stores here but I drove to the few by the Forks sign. I didn't feel like driving to where the better things were.

I pushed through racks and rolled my eyes. The clothes were really... whack.

"Alice honey what are you doing in the front? Come to the back" Lisa said to me, She was 26 and was nothing short of fabulous. Kept the nice things in the back for her favorite customers.

"Didn't see you so I pushed the rack"

"Nonsense" She said.

There in the back were the beauties of life. All the brands and vintage stuff that I loved. Vintage said Alice with a capital A. Expensive but not, it was me I lived on bargaining.

I heard the store bell ring someone had come in. I threw clothes over my shoulder and pants over my other. I never brought much skirts, the weather down here sucked.

"Jessica" Lisa said. She hated her like most but she was a big spender. "Come on"

"Alice what clothes do you plan to wear to show more skin" Jessica asked.

"Little enough to look nice, yet still more look better on me then they ever would on you. Just ask Newton he practically begged" I winked at Mike and barfed inside.

"Whore" She said.

"At least I show it, your more off a kiss and don't tell kind of gyal. Rumors go about but you never tell the truth. At least I don't deny. Kind to think of it I heard you give a really bad bl-"

"Bitch"

"I accept it and move on. Now if you would excuse me for a second I'd like to ring this up and get away from your really bad smell of Chanel number 5. For some reason it repeals on you than it does on me" She stepped to the side as she should.

I went into my purse and payed for the things that I had. A dagger fell from my bag onto the floor. Well what the fuck it had was stained red with blood. I quickly dropped to the floor and picked it up. Lisa leaned over the counter and looked at me.

"Fixing my heals" I said and pushed the dagger back into my purse and payed for the clothes.

Jessica eyed me from across the room.

"Bye Jess" I waved.

"Bitch" she waved back. She was the leader of the Barbie Brat pack. Her threats meant little to nothing compared to mine. When I said I was going to do something you better wish I changed me mind.

I walked out the store and headed to my car.

"Can I hold that" A sexy southern voice asked from behind me.

I turned around to see Jasper, black skull cap and blue jacket, ripped jeans and no smile.

"No you can't" I said heading back toward my car.

"Angry?" He asked catching up with me. I threw my purse at him suddenly a little bit angry. It's not like I never got little presents like that before, but back then I knew where they were coming from. Never knew why but I knew who it was from. Seeing that brought back things I left behind.

I beeped my car open. I opened the door and waited. He opened the other and got in. He had the dagger in his hands a distraught look in his face. He whipped his hands over her face and laughed.

"Nice touch" Jasper patted the dagger on his leg.

I put my car into reverse and speed like I always do.

I was heading home not really happy with his nonchalance attitude. I sipped past cars and made sharp turns nothing new.

"Your a good driver" He said.

"That's an understatement. I far from good I'm better than great" I said raising my eyebrows to him.

"You'd give Edward a run for his money" Jasper put the dagger into his chest pocket on his jacket. Not bringing it back up. If I found another little present and see him come along with it again I was going to have to get in his business. I let it go for now.

"Your saying a lot of names" I said.

"Yea I noticed. Can't seem to keep my mouth shut" he said.

I pulled into my drive way faster then normal got out and went inside. I threw my keys at him.

"Lock the door" I said and left the door open.

He came inside and followed me up stairs. I took off my clothes, threw them on the bed and walked over to my bathroom. I turned the water on. He was at the door.

"You always watch?" I asked him. I was in my undergarments. Combing my hair out of the gel and spikes.

"No" he said and turned back out. The door was still opened. I took off the rest of my clothes and got in. I suppose I should be more careful about who I brought into my house but laughed, I should have thought that about 5 years ago.

When I came out the shower I seen my suitcase on my bed. He had a picture in his hands of my parents.

I turned away from him, his back to me, dropped the towel and pulled track pants on, a tank top, and brushed my wet hair. I studied the suitcase on my bed.

"What the hell is that?" I asked him.

"Precaution" He said. I walked up and faced him.

"What kind of precaution...?" I got up in his face. He was making this harder, I don't play Simon says.

"Just a precaution.... pack a few things" he shrugged his shoulder's. "Get a gun, move out faster than you were. You know a precaution"

"Oh so I should buy a gun, throw my room into one suitcase and move. You know, just a precaution" I waved my hand in disbelief. "You think I'm fucking stupid? You think I'm dumb?"

"Alice.." Jasper reached for my hand.

"Alice! Alice what? I don't even know you. Your hot and all but come on I'm just supposed to hop on your Jasper plane and take off? I have dance school I have parents," I pointed to the picture he put on the bed. "I just get up and go because some man told me it was a precaution" I said.

"OK Alice, you came out and helped me and I thank you but when I said I shouldn't be here I really meant it. I _really_ meant it. As in you should have let me bleed and stay inside. I mean like that women you seen me fighting with is my ex-sorta partner girl. You Alice coming outside and fixing me up told her I knew you. It told her when I came outside half naked that I _knew _you" Jasper held my eyes.

"Your psycho ex girlfriend wants to kill me? Or just warn me so you Jasper have decided to take me away and make sure she doesn't make good on her threat?" I patted his pocket.

"Yea" He said.

"Well fuck you" I had enough with people trying to kill me, if she wants to kill me come on. I seem to not be able to die. "First James goes all crazy and wants to fuck me dead, and now you want to kidnap me? Well you can all go screw yourselves!" I yelled.

Jasper was up in my face in ten seconds, pointed at me, the bag and back.

"Pack or stay here and die" He said.

"I chose option number two" I glared.

"Fine" He pulled out his cell phone and went down stairs.

I paced my room. No one that good looking can be so dumb. I had no doubt that what he said was true I still remembered when he said he was a bad man. I had front role seats. If I had to die I'd rather die now when nothing big has started for me. I fooled death way to many time to win again.

My door opened.

"Your worried about not taking everything with you, I already know that you planned to leave before the summer was done. So on that note if you leave early not so many people will be asking for you. A little questions will be asked but by that display at that store I don't think anybody but your parents will be crying over you. Beside your not leaving your taking a detour" Jasper threw a random hat into the bag.

"Pack" he said.

"No" I said.

"Have it your way" he sighed. "Sweep it up" he yelled into the hall way. People came bursting into my room, going my drawers and pictures.

"What!-" Jasper picked me off my legs and threw me over his shoulder's. "Put me down"

"Your the one who made this hard" He walked down the stairs.

"Oh fuck you!" I punched his back.

"Shut her up" The blond said. She walked behind him and into my view.

"Take your extensions off" I yelled at her.

"Wh-" she started.

"Rosalie shut up" He said and threw me in my car.

He went to the other side, the drivers side. I remembered that he still had my keys.

"I'll cut the girl in the throat. You don't know me" I said.

"I know about the James thing" He said and pulled out of the driveway.

"You know as much as the next guy" I puffed my face out. "Now let me out, I'll leave but..." There was a big truck coming up the road to my house. "Stop the car. Is that big thing taking my stuff?" I asked.

"Yes"he said.

"No" I said.

I pushed the car door open and ran up the street. I saw my house in the view before I got grabbed into a red Mercedes.

"What the heck is wrong with you people?" I asked looking up into the guy that grabbed me. He sat me down.

"Hi I'm Edward, you must be Alice" He said.

"Bite me" I said.

"Your not my brand" he winked. Jasper exchanged seats with the blond in the driver seat. She walked out and got in my car.

Jasper speed back down the street.

"Sorry I had to do this" He said.

"Don't talk to me" I said and leaned back into my seat. "You could have least got me shoes"

"I'll buy you new ones" He said.

"I don't want your money, your sex couldn't get me off" I gabbed. Edward laughed.

"I like her, anyone of us said that and you would have told us off" Edward was still holding me.

"Making sure I don't run?" I asked.

"Don't know what to expect with you" He said.

"You were so sweet when we first met" Jasper smiled.

"Yea well you left me with a bad after taste" I glared. He laughed.

"I think you might be my new best friend" Edward said.

We drove for a couple of hours, I woke up to some one carrying me.

"I can walk" I said.

"Just go back to sleep" Jasper shushed me.

"Put me down" I said and wiggled out of his hold.

"Why are you so difficult?" He asked me.

"Why didn't you just leave me to die" I asked him. I looked up we were at a motel.

Edward was in the office checking us in he came back out side three keys.

"One you me, you, and Rosalie" Edward said.

"That's only three keys. Where am I sleeping?" I asked.

"With me" Jasper said.

"Edward can I stay with you" I asked.

"I'm gay" He said.

"No. your not" I huffed.

"Your right, It's just that Jasper here might bite my head off" he walked away.

"Give me the key" I told Jasper.

"No" he told me. He walked up to the room on the card and opened the door. As soon as I got in I was attacked. He pressed me against the door and kissed me. I wrapped my legs around him trying to get closer to his lips. He deepened the kiss and pulled at my top. I pulled off his jacket and threw off his shirt. He trailed his hands up and under my shirt. I stopped kissing him and held my hands to his chest catching my breath.

He slowly put me down and I sat on the floor. Jasper passed the room and ruffled his hair. He walked into the bathroom. I heard the sink running. My feet felt dirty and it made me feel unclean.

I walked into the bathroom and leaned on the door. I studied the scars on his back tiny scars and few big ones. He looked at me in the mirror but I never caught his eyes. I walked up to him and wrapped around him from behind. I kissed the middle of his back.

"I hate you" I sighed. "I didn't want this life"

"You came and found me" He lucked my eyes the mirror.

"You were dumb enough to take my offer, who talks to strangers" I pulled my clothes off and he turned around to watch.

"I thought you don't watch" I said.

"I don't, I study" Jasper replied. "I felt that belly ring through your shirt"

"Felt the scars on your back" I told him.

I turned on the shower and stepped in.

"Don't follow" I closed the glass door. I could see his shadow through the the glass running his hands through his hair. He didn't follow but he didn't leave. Just watched me from the other side as the steam grew bigger and bigger.

He opened and closed the door but right before he left, he said. "You also have a blue rose on your wrist. I seen that the first time I met you"

---------

**Did I piss anyone off... if I did I figured as much. Review, if you want more I have another story on my profile.**


	3. No Sweetness Attatched

**THANK YOU! So freaking much for the review's it seriously made my day just that much better. It made me get back to this chapter in no time. All of the reviews were great. I just never had time to reply because I thought you guys would like another chapter better.**

**Keep coming with the reviews it makes my heart cause my hands to move.**

----------------------

I woke up to knocking on the door. I rolled over to see Jasper putting the pillow over his head, so I pulled the blanket from him and rolled myself in it. I pulled my wrist to my chest. This was not a fairy tale I did not wake up wrapped up in his arms. I woke up on the other side of the bed with no contact. How things really are.

"I'm not running the show" I told him. He walked over and opened the door just enough to see through. I sat up on the bed and watched him, who ever was at the door he was moving his head in every direction trying to keep their eyes out of the room. He took one small bag from them and dropped it behind his back. I tip toed up the other side of the door, the side that they couldn't see. I stood there with the blanket wrapped around me. I only had my bra and underwear on since there really wasn't a choice. I didn't even have shoes at the moment. Jasper was wearing shorts.

I heard a female voice from the other side of the door but I didn't push the door open or anything. I was the one sharing the room. Jasper used his foot to kick the bag to me I picked it up and turned around when I heard her voice more clearly.

"Jasper I know that we shouldn't cause we work together but it's just that..."

"Go back to everyone else. Thank you for bringing everything here for me. You already know what we talked about, your nice, you don't need me" Jasper ran his hands through his hair. There was something familiar about her voice it was way to sweet and sour.

"But Jas-"

"Torry go back to everyone else. I'll call you the next time I need you" Jasper slowly closed the door. I peeped through the window. I saw big red hair disappearing down the stairs.

"Jealous" Jasper asked.

"I don't get jealous, never got programmed into the DNA" I told him. I brought the bag into the wash room. It had only one toothbrush, toothpaste and other things. There was a washcloth in the bag as well and a towel. I walked back out into the room.

"There's only enough for one person" I told him.

"I know"

"What will you use?" I asked.

"I'm a big boy, I'll do" Jasper shrugged. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the room phone.

"Hi can I have some extra towels, toothpaste and a toothbrush? Oh and can you bring another washcloth?" I asked. They told me they would be there in less then three minuets.

I walked back into the washroom and brushed my teeth. When I got into the shower I heard Jasper come in and start the water from the sink. When I was done I got out and wrapped the towel around me.

"Your clothes are on the bed" He said. I walked pass him my shoulder brushing his side. He grabbed my arm and held it. He didn't turn me or anything just held my arm.

"You don't date nice girls?" I asked him my face and body still turned away from him.

"No" He said.

"So what does that make me?" I asked again.

"We're not dating"

"That doesn't answer my question" I looked down on his hand holding me. I looked up and caught his eyes. Dark blue.

"Because I don't have an answer" He let go of my arm. I walked away.

The suitcase that he had thrown on my bed yesterday was on the bed. I pinned through it, I guessed that a girl packed it since it had everything I would need not just clothes. I pulled on skinny jeans and a ripped styled shirt that was basically open in the back. There were flip flops on the floor, nothing big. I was not picky but flip flops were far from what I liked to wear. I dried my hair with the towel and just let it hang down wet. There was nothing I could do with it unless.... I ripped a part from my shirt, it really didn't do much, the shirt was made ripped in the first place. I made a big braid down my head and when I got near the bottom I pulled the string behind my hair,with the two ends sticking out on ether side.

I finished the braid, pulled the little hair left up against the braid and used the string to tie it back to my hair. It came out looking like a style a banana clip would make, just with less hair.

"You clean up well" Jasper said from behind me.

"Watching again?" I asked him.

"No just studying" He was already wearing different clothing. I didn't ask him where they came from. I just noted that he worked like a clock. I opened the door half way.

"Could you tell me before you leave the room" He asked.

"I could but that would make you my father" I said and opened it just a tad bit more. He put his hand to the door pushing it back enough to take me from view.

"Is there a gun ready to whip my head off as soon as I walk out a door?"

"Maybe" He said.

"I'll let it do me a favour now move your hand" I walked closer to him and grabbed his hand.

"Your not going to make any of this easy are you?" Jasper grabbed my hand holding his.

"I am not Edward, Rosalie or who ever else follows your orders. I am Alice Brandon and I want some air. I won't go running back home or screaming help. If that was my motive I would have done it the minuet your head hit the pillow. I would have done it at 3:00 when I woke up and remembered where I was. Instead I saw your blond hair mess and went back to sleep. Now Jasper let go of my hand. I'm not going anywhere" I breathed my breath into his face or more like his mouth. I wasn't that tall.

He let go of my hands and opened the door. I walked out and leaned over the railing. I took slow and even breaths. The women with the red hair came back to my mind. I couldn't help but think I seen her from somewhere else or I could have seen her at my house packing my things. My mind was working in over time. I saw Edward talking at the phone booth down stairs. I skipped the stairs down. He seen me coming and wrapped his conversation up.

"Your friend talks a lot" I said.

"No he doesn't which is why I'm surprised your here. Things have been much more interesting and really bad all at the same time. He knows that but here you stand. Pissing him off and him taking it with stride. Not one wince came from him at all. I wouldn't try half the things you do but, I'm me and your you" Edward laughed.

"You know about James to?"

"I know of a James, would like to kill him but that's on complete other terms. Cut his head off and burn it" He smiled.

"You guys are the violent bunch aren't you" I quirked.

"Not compared to you. I thought Rosalie's head might have exploded the way you threw back at her" He stated.

"It was a reaction to her speaking. I like her much better with her trap shut" I said. He laughed. This was weird it was clear that Edward was hot but he never did it for me. At all. Usually I'm not so picky.

I looked about the parking lot.

"Where the fuck is my car?" I asked.

"Jasper" Edward answered.

I ran up the stairs and opened the door, he hadn't locked it.

"Where's my car?" I asked him.

"With Rosalie, don't worry it's coming" Jasper said.

"That's my baby you sure she won't fuck with it?" I questioned him.

"She won't do anything bad with it" He replied.

He was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. When I first came in he shoot up but when he seen it was me he put his head back. Is this what Edward meant by not talking a lot. I sat down beside him. I moved behind him and swatted his hand away from his face. I pushed him backwards on the bed and sat on him.

"I love that car more then I love to dance. That's like taking a child away from his mother. That's like kissing a dads daughter. You know what I mean? Like..." I pressed my hands hard into his chest, rolling the pressure from the base of my hands to the tips of my fingers and back again.

"That's like killing a puppy. No.... thats like driving a van" I grimaced. He chuckled causing me to bump up and down.

"I don't act all protective and shit, I don't really know what the fuck I'm do-" I stopped him.

"Yea yea, yadda yadda. I was done with that the moment it ended. Lets talk about more important things like," I stopped leaned into to him, pressed my lips on his mouth, pushed my hands into his chest. Ran my fingers down and under his shirt, up and up. Back down to his waist kissed his jaw, looked down. "That"

I pointed to the tattoo I could see poking out from under his belt line. I pushed his shirt up and pulled his zipper down, a little of his bowers. A black chain hung on his right side under the V of his waist. It looked sad and morbid. It had the word sin near the starting of the chain. It stopped when It reached a little passed his back.

He watched me watch him. I placed my hands trailing him once again. My hands went a little into his bowers to trace the tattoo. Jasper put his hands on the small of my back where the skin was exposed.

The door opened but closed again. I guess it looked like something much different from behind. But before it hit the snap Edward said.

"Rosalie's here" Jasper sat up on the bed and fixed him self. I climbed off of him because my chest was now touching his and the heat was so hot it burned me.

I opened the door and looked over the railing completely shocked.. There was my baby looking like a fucking star. It was painted yellow and seemed brand new. A small smile grew across my face. I sat in the already opened door and my smile grew bigger. Although that was nothing when I looked in the hood of my car. My cheeks practically popped off my face. It looked shiny and fast. I had no idea what where in the cars but I could tell you how fast a car was and the year. My baby made momma proud.

I seen Rosalie.

"You did this?" I asked. She nodded.

"For a bitch this isn't half bad" I told her. She glared but it wasn't mean enough. She wiggled the keys but still gave me that bitch please look. Suddenly all three cell phones went off. Jasper was at the top of the stairs.

"Time to go" He said. It was crazy how their body language changed from calm to stiff. Jasper threw my bags down the stairs to Edward. Rosalie popped my trunk threw me the keys and ran over to the red Mercedes.

I stood there like an idiot. I had no idea where I was, If that girl really wanted to kill me, and what engagement brought them to the woods behind my house in the first place. For a smart girl I was acting really dumb. I don't even think I have asked real questions.

Jasper came up to me.

"Get in your car" I walked over to the driver's side.

"No the other side you don't even know where we're going"

"Well fucking tell me because this is my baby and no one gets free rides but me" I glared.

"I'm going to drop you off some where" He said.

"The hell you are" I said.

"Alice"

"Jasper"

"I am going to go see Maria"

"Well that's great we can tell her how much we're not dating together, you know minus the kissing. Then when she pulls a gun to my head we can just wait for her to pull the trigger" I replied.

"That's why you can't be there"He said.

"I won't be there I'll just be really close by, as in I can still see" I got in my car. "There's no point in arguing or talking to me about safety. I hardly care for my own"

He just sighed in frustration and gave me directions as he drove and talked on his cell phone. I pulled up to another clear forest area. Although this had cabins.

Someone knocked on my window.

"What the fuck!" I jumped back.

"Torry!" Jasper was already out the car. "I said to wait inside"

"I know jasper it's just that I never saw this car before so I was just making sure it wasn't Bella or Emmett" She had her hands up.

I got out the car and got a good look at her. There was something about her that didn't sit well with me. Her hair was fire red, but looked a bit orange. Torry kept replaying and replaying in my head. Torry...

"Oh" She gasped when I stepped out the car door. "Hi"

"Hey" I said. She had weird orange eyes. I never seen orange eyes before but...

"Torry your going to stay with Mia in that cabin the farthest from the sight" Jasper pointed to one of the wood cabins.

I asked myself why he was giving her the wrong name but for some reason I wouldn't have given her my real name if she asked.

"OK" She answered.

"Mia come here" I walked over to Jasper. "Don't under any circumstance tell her your real name"

"Yea I won't but isn't she on your side?"

"Yea but she's new"

"What is it exactly that you do?" I asked him

"I"m not going to lie to your so I'm just going to say that it is in no way legal" He replied.

"Figured" I crosses my arms. "So I have to stay with her by myself"

"Just into it's over"

"Give me a gun" I told him.

"Why?"

"Because I don't fucking like her, just give me a gun. Weren't you the one who told me to buy one. I know you got one on you" I held my hand out. He placed it in my hand.

"Isn't that a quick impression for some when you just met"

"What was your first impression of me" I asked

"That's different"

"No. It's not. What is this for anyways"

"The case that I had when I met you. I need the keys someone had reason to give us both what the other needed" He shrugged his shoulder's "Don't come out, even if she stabs me again don't come running" He said.

"She's going to stab you"

"It's always a possibility"

"Jasper they are coming down the lot" Rosalie yelled across the field.

Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the far cabin. "Don't die I wouldn't know how to get home" I told him. Leaving way more than I said in the sentence. I don't know what I felt for him but I knew it wasn't quite right.

"I'm not searching for death right now" He let go off my hand.

I walked into the cabin.

"Hi Mia I know you don't know me and all, are you new?" She asked. She ticked her head to the side to peer at me. The cabin was kind of dark. And the sun was just starting to go down but there was still enough light outside.

"I'm more like a person in the back ground. I do a little things here and there"

"Ah"

"Torry is that your name?" I asked her

"Yea"

"Can you do me a favour?" I asked.

"Depends"

"Stop acting like you like me. Jasper's not watching" I sat on a crate.

"What do you mean"

"I mean stop smiling when you want to glare. I'm not his girlfriend, and I'm not going to sit here like you want to be my best-est friend" I imitated her voice.

"Good" Torry's smile disappeared instantly. Fake didn't work for her at all. Now she seemed way more menacing in a cool cat way. She puffed her hair up.

"Torry isn't your name is it?" I questioned.

"Yea it is" She told me but I knew she was telling me a lie it took her a count of five seconds to answer.

"It doesn't quite suit you"

"Nether does Mia" she glared

"My mom liked fairy tale names" I answered right on the beat. I can tell she questioned if I was telling the truth or not, but I answered so quick she left it alone.

"Big gun you got there" Torry pointed. "It looks like...."

"Jasper's?" I said.

"Yea he doesn't give anyone that gun" she told me or more like glared.

"I'm sure he has more" I got up from the crate and looked out the window. I saw a lot of cars parked on the grass every where. It seemed like more of Jasper's people where filling the filed. Then the last car drove in and _she _came out.

"What's her name" I asked her.

"Maria, but stop asking me fucking questions I'm not your damn encyclopedia"

I couldn't really see much. There was a brown haired girl beside Maria, she was really skinny. There was also a really big looking guy with curly brown hair. That women sure kept some company. She was holding his hand. He walked a distance away from her. Like it hurt.

I could see Jasper step from behind one of his people. He held another set of keys in her hand. Maria had another silver case in hers.

This time Jasper opened walked all the way up to her and said something in her ears. He held the hand with the keys away from her.

When he leaned back she pouted and smiled. Jasper went into his pocket and pulled out the dagger, he placed it in her hands and closed them. Maria looked down on the dagger and smiled brightly.

"You got my present" I read from her lips.

She gave him the case. He gave her the keys and turned to walk away.

Right when he turned her eyes scanned the forest and locked with mine. I held her eyes, they were an icy blue, way more dead that Jasper's could ever be. Her smile dropped and she waved her hands.

Right then I didn't like the bitch. Sure she could want to kill me but for her to just wave made me know that she didn't like me. Like for some reason she really didn't fucking like me. That she never just put the dagger in my bag because she thought I was fucking with Jasper.

So I picked up my hand and blow her a kiss with my medal finger. No sweetness attached.

-------------------- ---

When Jasper finally called Torry or what ever her name was he said it was okay for me to leave.

I walked slowly out of the cabin. It was dark by then.

The case was already out of my sight by now. I guess he already took care of it.

"Your going to have to sleep in the car" Jasper said. I walked silently behind him.

"What's wrong I thought you were tough don't gave a damn Alice?" I kept quiet.

"Was it Torry?" I shook my head. "I'm fine"\

"No your not. I know when your fine. You were fine when I told you someone wanted to kill you. I leave you alone for what an hour and you have the reaction you should have had a long time ago" He said.

"What the hell are you a psychologist?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me past people.

"Where are we going?" I said.

"Alice just come" he said.

"I don't feel like waking"

He picked me up and put me on his back piggy back style.

"Jasper what should we do with the case" Torry yelled as we walked past.

"You know what to do, give it to Edward and follow everyone else back. Tell everyone to chill for awhile and leave me alone" He grunted irritated.

"Shouldn't she come back with us since she's new?" Torry pleaded.

"What did I say to you when you first came on" He asked.

"Don't ask no questions where my mind ain't set to be"

"If you already know then why the hell are you still here Torry? Get going" She turned away and walked back.

"Jasper put me down" I said calmly.

"Alice..." Jasper bumped me up higher. He walked up to a motorcycle and jumped on with me automatically placed on the back. He handed me a helmet.

"Put it on" I just grunted on popped in on my head.

I wrapped my hands around his waist.

He took off. Ridding over the grass until he hit the road. The street light looked like shadows on through my helmet. He started to drive crazy fast when we hit the highway and I liked it. When we stopped at a light I noticed something. There were two black cars a couple cars down. I didn't say anything at first but when the light turned green they still stayed just a couple cars down.

"Jasper-"

"I know just keep looking forward" I made my hands tighter on his waist. He speed up and made quick turns but not so much that it seemed obvious that he knew. Soon there was only one car left but he lost it on another high way. He stopped at a big ware house.

"Where are we, are they gone?" I asked when I got off the back.

"Yea" He said. I never moved this place reminded me of jail. There were bars on the windows.

"Just come Alice" He looked me in the eyes. He tugged on my arm and I followed him.

When we got in we went into a elevator, then kinds that you had to operate yourself.

Went he picked the door up I gasped.

"It looks like a high tech version of the one my dad had at the old farm as a kid" I said. I walked out into the shooting range.

"That's it!" I said and faced him. "You kill people"

Jasper flinched and pulled his hat down more half way passed his eyes. I walked up to him and pulled it off.

"That's fine, I'm not like going to run or anything"

"How could you say that's fine. I kill people for a living" he gritted his teeth.

"That's what you do. I cut my self to see how deep it'll go if I can match the scars on my arms made from different people. I dance to make me feel better afterwards. That's what I do. You have to have something you do when your not doing that" I said.

"I shoot bullets into body signs, that's hardly like dancing and it's what I do everyday when I'm not here. I don't have a choice to just stop. I need to do it for just a little while more" he said.

"That's fine, if you have to do it. I'm not saying killing people is good I'm not saying cutting myself is good ether. I just do" I pulled the gun from the back of my pants. I waked over to one of his signs.

"I heard this was your gun" I said.

"Yea it kind of is" Jasper came up behind me. He put the ear muffs on my head and covered my ears. He put them on his self. He raised my hands trailing them soft and smooth. He held my hands up straight to the sign. I saw Maria flash across my face and for some reason Torry's also.

He held my hands straight as I pulled down the trigger. I stood there for a while until Jasper picked me up on the table behind me and crashed his lips to mine.

----------------------

**Was it evil of me to stop it right there. If your confused on anything let me know, but right now I can't promiss to let any secrets fly,**

**Tell me what you think and what you want to see, you never know it might just fill up a near by chapter..... love you guys!!! your reviews are the best.!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Promiss Me

I'm not going to make this sweet. You will ether be lost and confused, shocked, stunned and sadly. You might all be well fed up with me after this.

I'm going to answer one question here:** Renesmeeblack333-** Jasper's job will soon be discribed in full but not yet, there are little piece's and you might be able to figure it out for yourself at the end of this chapter.

Thanks to every one who reviews and for all the fav's and alerts. Umm like... **Bdid, Alicefan98, Mimi karibu Nyinyi, Countygoldbars, Silvertwilighdud and everyone else. If I missed you sorry! REVIEW!!!!!3**

**---------------------------**

Yesterday night didn't happen. He stopped though not me. I had to sigh in exasperation because he had me all worked up for nothing, taking off my shirt and kissing my collar bone only to just stop. Just like that one moment we were touching and feeling than the next moment he just stopped. Straightened his back and caught his breath. I had to tick my head to the side to see if I was really getting this. Was he playing me or what. All these little spore of the moments were ticking my last fucking nerve. Making me pull my hair in sexual frustration and the thing about me is that I never got, uncool. I never took it bad if these things didn't go my way but shit. Jasper can pick on little things that really got to me. So here I was in my bra looking at him lean on the booth stall catching his breath.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing"

"Jasper don't fuck with me" I was still sitting on the table with the gun and box of bullets at ether side of me.

"I'm not trying to" Jasper ran a hand through his hair like many times before.

"Then what the hell are you doing?" I pulled the braid out of my head and let my hair hang low and short. It cupped my face in really messy curls.

"Listen Alice. I fuck when I want to I don't usually bring anyone here because I don't see them for less than a few hours. Then you come along and I just sort of let things happen like today. I should have said no when you wanted to come with us. You don't just bring people along to to the things that I go to, it's not a place for new faces. It's not a place for me even" He was now looking at me.

"So what is this then. Why am I here because I asked you this before and you didn't have an answer" I leaned back on my hands and closed my eyes. Just a little bit I wanted to see him answer.

"I thought about that and I now know that I guess it's because your interesting. I never had to really think around you it just came. The time that you came to help me outside your house was dumb of me you could have worked for Maria to finish the job but I went anyway. Your here because your like a new breath of air when all that's left in my lungs are polluted. I guess it was curiosity. I should bring you back and lead Maria somewhere else, and well I guess I'm just fucking dumb" Jasper concluded.

I took in what he had said and decided what I took from it.

"Your full of shit" I hopped up off the table and went to him. "Your really full of it you know that. It could take a three year old to figure out what your missing. You suck at lying at least you could have simply said it's not good for me to be here but instead you lie with a dull explanation that I'm like a shiny new toy you just had to check out. What bullshit. Don't play that with me. All this time and you still can't answer me that one question truthfully instead you give me something that makes you feel better. Something that makes sense to you right now." I laughed at him.

"All I wanted was the truth, you could have just said you wanted to fuck me. At least that to me on numerous occasions from other people would have been better but this...... This lie, it was worst. Oh and don't even try fucking with me like that because I'm not a slut despite what I've said before. I fuck when I want to right Jasper? Just like you" I didn't raise my voice or even spit it out on him. He flinched.

"Were not dating Alice"

"Yea, your right. Your not nothing which brings me to that golden question again. Why am I here Jasper? Why didn't you just leave me to my own devices and don't use the Maria thing for an answer. Were not dating and that's right, but why are we always in this situation" I pointed to my topless chest. "If your not going to do anything with it don't start what you can't finish"

I picked my shirt of the floor and put it back on. There was a balcony down the long open space. I made my way toward it. When I got out I avoided the comfy looking chairs and went to lean on the wall and sat down. I looked sideways into the green, there were city lights in the distance, really far in the distance. I wish I had a cigarette to dull the moment but I didn't even smoke. So I smoked the clean air and let it calm me instead.

It was a couple of minuets before Jasper came out to join me. I didn't see him because my eyes were closed but I heard the glass slide open. He sat down on the floor beside me. He did not come out running saying poetic things that rivals Shakespeare. He just sat beside me silently.

Honestly these where the kind of things that if it weren't me could put your self esteem down. I'm lucky I got and feel the way I do or I would have been feeling bad right now.

"I have to go finish up on my part of the deal today. Rosalie's coming over to keep watch"

"Remember when you told me you don't like lier's, I never thought I would have to tell you I didn't like them ether" I opened my eyes but kept them looking out into the green. "What do you do anyways"

He let what I said pass inhaling it like it was toxic.

"I have to go look for my next target. I'm not really an assassin I work differently then that. I take jobs, but they don't always involve killing the target but that's apart of the description. I can't tell you exactly what because I don't want to lie and Alice I am going to half to lie to you, but whats between me and you I won't" Jasper put his hand on my thigh. "And fuck Alice don't judge me"

I shook his hand from my leg. "Yea me ether"

We heard shooting coming from inside. I got up and headed back inside. I did know how I felt for him but that didn't mean at this instant I had to like it. It was nothing new to me if he just wanted a ride on the merry go round.

I seen Rosalie shooting up the targets one after another. Jasper disappeared with the elevator.

She was pretty good, got shots really close to the center and some hitting dead on. I wanted to be good at something other than dancing I do that for me, I'd like something new. I just wish it wasn't her.

"I hate to ask you but could you show me how to do that" I asked. I wasn't bad but when I was a kid I took the lessons as jokes mostly. I'm good but not great.

"Hostility gone down" Rosalie shot another one.

"No your just good and I could need some help. I'm not asking you to be a friend or anything cause well. I still think your a bitch" I said.

She removed the middle separator to her right. It combined the two booths. I put the ear muffs or what ever they we called on and picked a gun.

"To small, they give us those bitch ones in shooting ranges because were women. Take this" Rosalie handed me the one she had and took another one. 9 millimeter. "Hold it like this, one arm straight one arm slightly bent. Stay cool, aim and..." _Bang!! _She hit dead center of the heart. Cruel.

I did the same but aimed for the head, over and over again I tried until I finally got it. We kept shooting at different parts of the body but Rosalie's favourite place seemed to be the heart. She kept going back and back to it between other's.

"Your not that bad" Rosalie said. "But this, this word make a crowd brake" She took at a shot gun and aimed. It blew the paper away leaving a big whole in the chest. "Though, you. Your not ready for this" She took her ear muffs off. And put the gun away. "Put yours away"

"So what do you do?" I asked.

"Sacrifice things that I need to do for this team. Give or take a few things and people" She said.

"Your being nice" I said.

"I'm really not. I'm being civilized because I"m going to be here with you for awhile and unlike my bitchiness I don't have a reason yet to completely hate you"

"He brought me here" I said.

"I wonder what else he's willing to do" She went into another room to put the bullets away. I followed after her because there really wasn't anything else better to do right now.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"I mean your going to gambled like no tomorrow and because of that, and because of him. I'm going to have the right to hate you really soon"

"It's not like that for him and me" I said.

"Um"

"Who was that big guy holding Maria's hand. The one that has curly brown hair" I said.

"Emmett, Maria's indulgence. He is her new part time job when she isn't trying to get a different type of hold on Jasper. I hear his good looks gets him a spot with out actually fucking her"

"And the one with the long brown hair who always carries that case?"

"Bella she's Maria right hand and Emmet is two but so are other people. That was the last question everything else is Jasper" She said. She plopped down on one of the sofa's and flipped through the channels. Today is going to be a long night"

I took a bottle of gin I found and sipped on it. Rosalie told me it was Jasper's and I laughed. Right now I did not really care. I walked around and took a look at the place. It was very scary.. I could say. Very mob boss if that made any sense at all. It never had any pictures or anything like that. Just a lot of guns where the targets where and chairs everywhere. It had a weird kitchen and this place was deep in the middle of nowhere. Jasper had taken a lot of short cuts and dirt roads to get here. He had a plan of a motorcycle on his table. Of course I had no idea what any of it said but it was going to be black and silver. Unlike the one we came here with which was all silver.

To think of it this place kind of looked like a loft. I came pass a door that looked like it headed into a bedroom. I skipped it and went back over to where Rosalie was. She talked on her cell phone a lot saying things that confused me.

"_We're a day late. I know there's going to be some up roar and Jasper's fixing it right now..... Yes he's doing that and should be done soon you know he dose not take long"_

"_Yes I'm sure of it Edward. You know we can't call, we have to keep it like this, they have to call us because it's safer..... I know........ She is here with me. Just for a few more minuets I hope"_

"_Your picking it up right now, Remember to divide it and hand it out. Only you me and Jasper know what's going on....but everyone else....."_

She left the room to finish her conversation. I peeped around the corner and tried to catch some more of it but she went outside.

I ended up falling asleep on the couch.

-------------- ------------------

I felt like I was being carried – scratch that – I was being carried. I could feel the difference in the steps, my head leaned back the my legs dipped down.

I mumbled put me down, even though I was to sleepy to walk.

"Your going to my bedroom to sleep, why didn't you go there I left the door unlocked? You slept on the couch" Jasper questioned me. _I didn't go because I didn't want to see what was inside._

Although I didn't feel like telling him that.

I could hear the door opening shit. I should have opened my eyes before because now it would be more shocking. I kept my eyes closed as he laid me in the bed. I was surprised he would even want me here after all the things I said to him but I meant and won't take them back.

I could feel him looking at me in silence so I opened my eyes.

"Your bags are in your car down in the garage. I didn't think to bring it up..... do you want a shirt...." He let it trail, it was almost cute how he acted differently when it was just me and him but I didn't let it get to me. So I shook my head no.

I sat up on the bed and started to take my clothes off. Starting with my shirt, and then my jeans. Jasper stood there and watched me like he seemed to always do.

I looked at him for a second, His jacket was zipped all the way up. It was never zipped. I noted that as I pulled the covers up around me. I only had my bra and underwear on. He kept watching me.

"Don't even start" I said I knew what he was thinking.

"It only passed in my mind for a second don't worry. There is no way I could forget what you had said earlier" Jasper walked to the other door in his room. "I'm going to take a shower"

Jasper left the door open – _we _always left the door open. He stepped out of view as he took his clothes off unlike me I didn't care. His jacket came to view as he threw it on the floor along with his jeans. I never seen a shirt. I heard the shower go on.

I popped up on my shoulder to take a look. I had to keep my gasp In as I took it all in. Here was nothing like the rest of his house. He had pictures of war and the army, they looked like olden day pictures. Nothing like how the army would look now but unlike army people he didn't keep the flag anywhere. He even avoided the colours Jasper's room was black and brown, the wood a deep shade of red. He had a army suit framed in his room. It was narrow and went down to the floor, it looked about his height.

I was concerned that I would have walked in here and seen the dry walls like outside. Jasper didn't keep himself in the open. I knew now what Edward had meant from before about Jasper.

I closed my eyes and thought about Maria and the wave she sent me. I thought for a second if I shouldn't have blew my medal finger at her but took it back. She so needed it. I even thought a little if I wanted to learn how to shoot because of her, it made sense to me. I would like to shot her.

I needed to stop this wasn't me. I usually kept this thoughts for other people like James. Though he was dead now or at least that's what my mother would like to tell me, my dad to. Although you know when you get that little feeling inside when they don't even know if it's true. Yea I got that.

--------

It went like that for about two days into I got fucking pissed. Jasper would leave and ether Edward or Rosalie would come and frigging babysit me. Today I pissed him off enough to let me follow him to another deal, that's what he called them. I couldn't use my car because it was to bright I had to ride with him, Edward or Rosalie. Never by myself like I was two years old.

Again I was in another cabin in a different sight with Glory Torry staying with me. I felt better when she was here because it was more like I was babysitting her for a change. Jasper made it seem like it was her who needed to be looked after more than me and well shit that makes me feel better.

I kept watching her there was something that set me off with her. All I needed was something to trigger whatever it was that my mind wanted me to know.

"Torry where you from?" I asked.

"Far away"

"Your hairs a odd colour is it orange or red naturally?"

"Who cares, you would look better with longer hair. Covers up that ugly Jasper caught a cold on"

There it was, everyone else but my parents naturally think that my hair has always been short because of my height. They just see short hair and me. Torry here said something that no one every tells me. That I would look better with longer hair. The hair that covered my face before I cut it short after James. How could she have known that my hair covered my face a lot when it was long if it didn't do that now.

Torry, Torry.... Torr.... Tori... Loria.

Loria? Toria? Victoria! That bitch it took all I had to not reach behind me and pull that gun I take from Jasper all the time and shoot her. Victoria, that's Jame's Victoria. How could I be so clueless who else had hair like hers. Maybe it took her shorter to figure out that I was Alice then I did because I know she didn't know the first time I met her.

I composed my face and decided to not just yell out I know you! Instead I held my hands tighter in my lap as I looked out the window and watched the deal take place. I kept my eyes on her though I couldn't help it anymore.

"So you want Jasper" I asked her leaving all anger out of my voice.

"I want Jasper yes in a sense. Unlike you I don't throw myself at him"Victoria said.

"Throw myself at him that's funny. I think you and I both know you take the gold in that"

"Your just better at being sneaky you want him for what most of the other girls on this team want him for" She said.

"Oh and what's that?"

"Protection, status. A lot of things come with him"

"That's what you want his title or what ever his title is" I stated.

"No now why would I want that, if your the one on Maria's hit list. I want something more healthy like side thing would help. His title would help to, yea that would help a lot but way to risky. You see when I walk out alone no one would be trailing me" She looked over and out the window, I followed her gaze.

There was Maria staring over at me again. I know she couldn't see me because the windows were way to dirty and we were way to far back. That didn't stop her though from looking at the cabin the farthest away, if I were her I would have looked over here to.

When it cleared out a bit Jasper called Victoria to tell us it was okay for us to come out again. Jasper was waiting for me outside of the cabin. We walked with a good space between us.

"Where did you get Torry from" I asked him.

"She came into us looking for work. She came recommend, why?"

"Nothing she's just bitchy I don't like her" I told him I don't know why I didn't tell him I just didn't.

"Yea she gets like that a little" _A little? Yea right._

When we got back he sent me up with Edward. I liked it better when Edward was here. We just watched T.V and he actually announced when he was leaving unlike Rosalie and that Jasper would be here not to long after he left.

When he was gone I went into Jasper's bedroom. I noticed how pissed of he got when he sees me sleeping on the couch he would always carry me in despite my protest. I pealed off my clothes and led myself into his bed. I took to sleeping in my underwear, his sheets felt way to nice. I hardly looked at my suitcase unless I wanted something to wear outside.

It wasn't to long into I woke up to him coming in the room. He always locked the door on his way inside. You could open it from here but from out there it was helpless.

I didn't let him know that I was awake. It was easier, this way. I couldn't help but wonder why he always came back with his jacket zipped all the way up. I tip toed out the bed and into the door way. He stopped when he seen me. His jacket was on the floor and he was throwing his shirt down a different laundry shoot that he used in the morning. Now I knew why. He was in his shorts and had just come out of the shower.

"That is a lot of cuts and bruises" I said. I was standing there in my bra and underwear nothing new. There was blood rolling down the many small and big cuts on his shoulder and stomach.

"That's why you always come in with your jacket zipped up you don't want me to see. That's from those deals isn't it? What do you do with them?" I asked him.

"Wash up and alcohol" Jasper shrugged.

"That's why they scab, where's your first ad kit? Sit down" He got it from the cabinet and handed it to me. "Sit"

"Alice I'm capable of doing this myself" Jasper said.

"Yea and that's why you suck at it sit down" I had to force him to sit on the toilet. I used a wet rag to wipe the blood off first then got to work on doing what I did best. Fixing cuts and hiding bruises.

He leaned back into my arms, for someone who only thought I was interesting he sure did like my touch. His arms felt good under my finger tips. I had to keep myself from leaning into him and kissing his back like I did once before. He wouldn't need any stitches like before just cover up.

"Your young" Jasper said.

"I'm 18, that's barley anything to cry over" I answered.

"I'm 20"

"Good for you" I told him. "Your the only one fretting over it"

"Alice?"

"Yea"

"What do you want?" That was a good question. I wanted a lot and nothing all at the same time. Was that to much or to little to ask for. I want to have that feeling of truth when someone tells me James dead. I want to feel comforted that my problems died with James if he really was gone.

"I want truth, happiness, and sanity. I want hope and forgiveness. I want to stop hurting myself by going in every direction but the ones that lead there. I want to stop hiding from things I can't avoid and stop missing signs that are right in front of me. Most importantly I want to stop hiding from myself. I want to know what I want because in truth I don't know If I want to go through on anything that I've just said. I also want a lot of things I shouldn't have that's why I don't want anything. If that makes sense" That was the most I could make of anything.

"Yea it does" Jasper answered back after a few minuets. I finished up on my job.

"I don't like you Alice" Jasper said.

"I don't like you ether" I said because it was true I didn't like him. I was far past that. I felt numb to his words, It was unconventional in my search for nothing.

"Let me fi-" He was cut off by his cell phone ringing. I let him get up to get it. He looked back at me as he answered the phone. Jasper eyes widened at what ever he was hearing. He waved me over to the room and threw my suit case on the bed. He motioned to it. He went to his closet and started pulling out clothes. I followed his example and threw on a wife beater, hoodie and a pair of jeans. I reached for the flip flops that I took a liking to but Jasper stopped me. He moved the phone from his face.

"Not good enough get socks" I went back into my suit case and put a pare of socks on. Jasper threw me a new bag. It had a pair of Jordan's In it, my size and everything. I quickly pulled them on and tied them.

Jasper was still taking little things from around his room. He took another bag from the closet and took a cell phone out of it and threw it at me.

"Don't lose it" I started to get a bit jittery at his tone of voice. His was moving in that mode he goes into when he's around his team or whatever.

"I'm not trying to scare you Alice but take your bag and throw it down the shoot that I use in the morning. I know you know which one it is and do it fast" Jasper was talking to me and the person all at the same time. I did what he said and decided to ask questions later like I always did.

Jasper came in behind me and closed the door.

"Trust me" He said. I nodded my head despite the fuck you what's going on that went back and forth through my head. "lean back on my shoulder's as I pick you up and help you down the shoot, when I say go let go of my hands"

"I have to fucking drop down that?!"

"Yes Alice if it were going to hurt you I wouldn't ask you to go I'm coming down after you so jump out quick" I opened the shoot and he picked me up. I had to put my feet in first and wiggle my body into I was hanging by Jasper's hold on my arms. I didn't even bother to look down.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Just do it" he let go and I went falling straight down into I landed rough on my bottom. The shoot slanted and it slide down the rest of the way into a huge heap of clothes. I hopped out straight away. Jasper came down right after me. He grabbed my bag and then grabbed my hand.

He wasn't on his cell phone any longer.

"Keep up Alice" He dragged me through doors and unfinished hallways of the basement.

We ended up in the garage I have never seen before. He beeped and threw my bag into the back seat of a black Ford Mustang. I swooned at the car silently in his haze. He opened the door and slightly pushed me in. Jasper was taking the car out of park before I could even get my seat belt on. He zoomed up and out of the warehouse. He slowed down as we saw light coming into the front of the building. Neither of the cars where Edward's nor Rosalie's and they were the only ones who came here ever.

He went to a back dirt road and started to speed a lot but not enough to let the engine roar.

"Is that Maria?" I asked him.

"Yea it was her, and someone else" he said.

"Who?"

"I don't want to lie so don't ask" Jasper said. His cell phoned went off in the car , Jasper opened it and put it back in his pocket.

"Five minuets watch the time Alice" Jasper told me, and so I did. I pushed back what he had said in the washroom back because it was nothing I didn't already tell Rosalie.

I kept my eyes on the dash and watched the time. Jasper picked up speed, we where still on the dirt roads.

"Two minuets" I said, he picked up more speed. "Five"

Lights came up from behinds us but far back. I could see them taking dirt roads some got lost and went in different directions that the turns Jasper took. He speed up when the car lights behind us got darker.

Soon we were driving like mad people. That one car kept pace behind us. Then there was another one. Jasper's phone went off and he picked it up he answered it.

"That's you.... Yea. What!? Today when...... Bye" Jasper pushed his phone into his pocket and pushed even more speed.

They were both picking up speed now. One of them got so close between a turn and bumped their bumper to our car. Jasper jerked forward but kept control.

"Put your fucking seat belt on!" I screamed at him.

"Alice fuck it" He said.

"What the hell happens when you go flying through the fucking window when they bump us again put it on. You want us to die this way put it on!"

"I need my hands Alice" Jasper said dismissing my argument. I rolled my eyes in fustration on pulled on my belt to get it lose enough for me to move around. I leaned over to him and pulled his seat belt over him.

"Alice..... Hurry up" Jasper sighed. I clicked it in place. _Bang! _

"What the fuck was that? Was that a gun, are they shooting at us?" I asked shocked but not really. I've had a lot of firsts but being shot at was not one of them. This oh this was new.

"It's bullet prof Alice" The car jerked onto a main road. He made crazy turns and my heart was pounding on the adrenaline forcing its self into my system. Holy shit. Jasper threw his cell phone into my lap.

"Call Edward, number two in the contacts" I dialed the number. "Tell him"

"Yea?" Edward answered.

"We are being shot at, we left Jasper's and are on one of the roads right now."

"Alice, Is Jasper there?"

"He's driving"

"How many cars Alice?'

"Two"

"Look for a road sign tell me some name's. Me and Rosalie are heading into the streets right now"

I tried to catch something but we were moving way to fast. I seen a little park.... that park we paced on the way to that meeting. It reminded me of my real name..... Mary..!

"We just past St. Mary" I told him.

"Were coming" Edward hung up.

I heard shooting and windows breaking but it wasn't us.

"Maria..." Jasper said after taking a quick look out the back window.

"Alice take my gun put it deep into your bra, keep the cell phone. I'm... I'm shit. You have to know that I didn't know you before this okay"

"What?"

"You have to know that I never knew who you where. Just promise me you'll remember that" he said.

"What Jasper what the hell are you talking about-" One of the cars hit us so bad it swerved into an almost circle but Jasper took us out of it.

"Just fucking promiss! Alice please...." Jasper said.

"You don't even like me" Why was he doing this now, here why now?

"You asked me why your here" Jasper said. "Remember?"

"Yea"

"Alice I didn't get to finish in the washroom despite what I've said I didn't get to finish and your going to hate me so just promiss you'll remember I never knew you. And that I didn't finish, don't believe what you thought I said" He said.

"Okay"

"Okay"

We dove faster I could see Rosalie and Edward, I could see Rosalie's car. They were shooting at the cars following us.

Edward and Rosalie's car didn't follow us in when Jasper took a turn into another dirt road.

It was to late though. Right then we didn't have the right number's to pull it through and Jasper knows that. They made one more huge bump and we crashed into a tree. I guess it would have been better if we gotten deeper.

I breathed in deeply at the impact but Jasper would allow me to knock out.

"Remember" He said as we were both pulled out the cars. That Bella girl had me by my hair and was dragging me over to the other cars. It was really dark outside and it was hard to see into the distance.

Jasper was being pulled by the guy Rosalie told me was Emmett.

I seen that Maria sitting on th trunk of one of the shoot up cars. I was surprised their weren't helicopters in the sky looking for the cause. If I didn't want to reach into my Bra and pull that gun out and shoot her I'd wish she would kill me here.

"Jasper nice to see you again so so. It's been a few hours since morning" Maria said.

"Hello Maria, It's never long enough" Jasper spat at her, she smiled. I glared.

I seen her saying some shit like that. Nothing prepared me for this.

The car door that Maria was sitting on opened up and a pare of male shoes stepped out. When the door closed my eyes led up the legs to the arms of a man and then his face.

James.

"Hello Alice, it's been way, way, way to long. I've missed you" He said.

"Fuck you'

"Aw Alice you haven't changed a bit. Just as priceless"

Jasper was right, I could feel the hate coming on right about - now.

------------------------------------

**Hate me? This was where I had it heading. No there will be the ending I want even if I have to kill some character's ..opps. Did I say that.**

**Any questions I'm glad to answer them. I hope your all not throwing daggers at the screen. Was it only me who knew it was Jasper who would sort of crack first? And Torry Victioria..... One of you guys asked me and got it dead on, that little part was for you. I know Torry was well a give away. REVIEW!!!! Did Alice over react? here comes fun and smexy bad boy/girl times. **

**Alice wants answers, and answers she shall get, but how much? What do you want to see, I'll try my best to let you see it.**


	5. Through You to Him

**Here is the chapter!!! R&R**

**I'd like to say you'll all will love this but..... well you know the other chapters already.**

**Thanks to each and every review, I love you guys really. I want to hear what you think and what you want to hear so just tell me!  
**

------

"Alice. It has been a very long time since the last time I seen you. It didn't exactly end in the way I wanted it to" James said. "I feel like there's so much more that needed to be said and done"

He walked up to me and stood there towering over me taking the offense position.

"Anything to say.... Alice?" James asked me.

Yea I had a lot of shit to say but not to him so instead I did the one thing that seemed appropriate for this situation even though I didn't give a shit.

I slapped him so hard my hand bounced back with the impact and burning sting of a iron. I didn't even know I could hit that hard but if I had to find out his face was the best place to test on.

Immediately Bella stepped forward but James just simply raised his hands and stopped Bella in her tracks.

James raised his hands and stroked my face gently, it felt so ruff I could swear my cheeks bleed from the contact.

"Alice I knew you would do that but shit I forgot how you could get? Mrs and Dr. Cullen got you all healthy and strong after your downfall eh? Oh but Alice," Jasper raised my hand and used his other to raise my chin and ear to his face.

He traced the cuts and old healing scabs on my arms.

"You still didn't fix that little old problem yet did you? No you just couldn't let me go. I bet you thought about me everyday while you thought of new ways to keep my memory intact. I bet you just drived yourself _crazy _over me"

"Like I said Jame's. Fuck. You" I spat at him. I could see Jasper In the background looking extremly disturbed. I didn't give it a second thought as I turned my head from Jasper and took my face from those ruff and smooth hands.

"Your more beautiful and sweet smelling than the last time I met you. Way more potent to the sensations and you my Alice happen to be standing right here not only two seconds away from me. I could never get over that heat you radiated, smelt like....danger. Ever so satisfying"

"Really asshole? I thought you would at least step up your game since it failed before. I knew you weren't dead it was just a matter of time before someone confirmed it for me. Just maybe, not you"

He looked and appeased me. Scrunching me from head to two.

"I had about enough, Bella – no – Maria come take her" Maria hopped of the hood of her car and strolled over joyfully and sullen. Her heels rubbing against the rocks of the dirt road.

"Alice we finally meet" She said.

I respond with nothing. She leaned into whisper in my ear as she jerked me forward.

"_Don't think that for a second ether Jasper or James could help you because the second I have you alone I'll kill you. Did you have fun blowing kisses at me because I had fun taking that 'fuck you' to mind"_

"Maria!" James yelled back at her.

"I was only having a bit of fun" She said. For someone who looked like an angel she really had a bite.

I passed Jasper as she hulled me forward into the car that they both had came out of. I could see him beg in his eyes and I didn't feel a thing. Not for him not anymore, so I took it upon myself to look him straight in the eyes and mouth 'I hate you'. This was nothing surprising to him he already knew.

His face didn't change as he and I were chugged into the backseats of James' car. He didn't try to scoot over or explain himself but quite frankly I would have jumped out the car if he had tried, even though it was locked. No way out at all, only the front. I did not have hand cuffs on nor was I tied down. There was no point on trying to break out, where would I start?. What would my little hands do.

We soon traded cars for another that I guessed where set up from before. I was pulled from my hair to the other car.

I didn't notice the secure look on Jasper's face as I feel asleep.

----------- ----------------

Who knows how long it was before I woke up in some bed. In the same clothes as yesterday and completely turned out. My head hurt and my hair was killing me if that made sense at all.

"Rise and shine bitch-oh-mine. Alice have a trip to wonderland?" Maria crashed into the room. "I wanted to make sure I was the first person you saw today. Don't miss me when your long gone okay because I'm sure as hell is burning that I won't be thinking twice about you"

She sat down on the chair and twisted it around to face me. "Is it me or did you get the better room, no bother though. I won't be staying long"

The room was oddly hotel like but it sure as hell was no hotel. The room door opened again and that girl Bella came in with a pair of clothing. She threw it at me not saying much or anything really. She sat down on one of the chairs Maria sat on. The both had their chairs turned to me.

"Can't I change in peace?" I asked bluntly.

"No point we could just watch you through the camera's. Hurry up unlike everyone else here I don't have the time or need to be around you. I have better things that I would like to get to" Bella said. I turned so they couldn't see the gun in my bra.

Wow, she seemed way to sweet to even say something like that but then I remembered how she pulled the shit out of my hair and decided that suited her just right. I took my clothes off and changed into the jeans and fitted green shirt.

It was nice and looked name brand. I didn't have to guess who picked out these clothes fucking James always liked green. To think the man who wanted me as his play thing was just a few steps away, the man that would rather kill me than give me away was just a couple breaths away.

To think Jasper had something to do with this made my insides tick. What ever was there before stilled dead as the night is black. I put back on the shoes I had yesterday. I followed Bella through doors and doors and more doors before I was left in a room with Jasper.

Bella pushed me a little less harder then before when Maria was following behind. I sat down on the chair farthest from Jasper. He never tried to move closer or say anything to him. My blood seemed to quicken in my veins when I was around him, from hate surly.

"Alice..." Jasper strained from his lips. "Remember what I told you?"

"Is this supposed to a joke? Them putting me here in this room with you, I swear I could kill you" That shut him up quick.

"What I wanted to say in the washroom before you-"

"You know I always knew I'd see him again one day but not fucking once did I think it would be today. I knew there was something up when I saw Tor-"

"Alice your not letting me finish what I wanted to say-"

"It just didn't cross my mind that he was here all along. I don't even care how he found me... it had to be Maria, your not that fucked up yet-"

"This is what happened before your not letting me-" Jasper exasperated.

"I don't fucking care" I pushed the words through my lips it burned on it's way out. I turned my head away as the words slipped out I didn't want to hear anything he had to say. Nothing could erase why I'm here with James.

"Fuck Alice you act as if we all don't make mistakes. Your not fucking perfect, no one is. Perfection isn't possible. I didn't know you then and I guess I don't know you like I thought I did now" He said.

"Your right. Perfection isn't possible but it just so happens that perfect liars are" I knew I was shooting below the belt but really at this point who wouldn't.

"Alice!, fuck Alice I want y-" The door swung open and James stepped in. James swaggered into the room setting my nerves on fire.

"Why the hateful faces. Jasper you can go now your job is done. Maria will send you the case with the next assignments, You'll give her the key to what you gain as usual " James said. I picked my eyes from off the floor. He worked for _him_. For James, my heart practically ripped out my chest.

"That's what I was just another deal?" I asked more to myself than anyone else.

"Yes" James answered back. I smiled in my realization.

"Good to know" I replied. I glanced at Jasper from across the room as he stood. I didn't even have anything to say, my smile was so wide it hurt and my sanity was breaking free. I don't know why this made me happy, maybe it was because I really had a reason to hate him now. Other feelings don't matter anymore when it comes to hate.

Jasper got up and didn't even look back at me as he took his stuff and went for the door.

"Don't forget to be back tomorrow" James told Jasper. He left.

"Alice you used to like me-" James started.

"You gave me no other choice you were always around"

"You used to want to have me around-"

"You never left me alone" I finished.

"You liked my company-"

"You wouldn't allow anyone else near me"

"We were always together-"

"We lived in a foster home. I would hardly call that space" I sighed.

He laughed and was in my face in a flash.

"Your right you could hardly call that space. How was life without me Alice I heard that you sure like to get your needs satisfied.." He trailed his finger down my face. "Never did like when I touched you but you let everyone else do it. What about Jasper did he get to play with you also? Oh Alice I bet you just adored him. There was no one else who fit the job better than him.

I bet you just loved his accent you always liked strange things like that. Little Alice no one could keep track of her they always called me-"

"Stop" I said. I couldn't take any more of him. I never ever wanted to be in this proximity with him ever again. "What do you want?"

"You" He said.

"What if you can't have me?" I replied.

"Oh Alice I always get what I want" He said. "You more than anyone should know that. Whether you like it or not I always get what I'm searching for" he pushed his hand down my bra and pulled out Jasper's gun.

"Maria said to check but I hardly listen to her. She's here because we reached a agreement of some sort. She's great at making plans, I knew where to find you, and she knew who could get the job done. I also gained a partner of some sort. Jasper's great at what he does, he said he wants to stop but I have such great plans for that boy. Seduction is key and he has it"

"Fuck you" I glared. He patted my chest.

"You liked him didn't you"

"Fuck you"

"You first" James grabbed me by my arms and dragged me out the door. He dragged me down the hallway.

"Ah ah...Tisk tisk" Someone said from behind me. "She's not yours yet"

He let go of my arm and we both turned around.

"I never got what I wanted yet" Maria said. "I was hopping you'd stick to the rules but who can trust you James. You always liked a challenge. I want Jasper and you want her. Jasper will be coming back tomorrow to seal his side of the deal. You'll pay him off completely plus the bonus he demanded for his deceit. Let her go"

He pushed me forward.

"You are such a bitch" he said.

"Thank you I try" Maria walked up to me and slapped my face. I lunged for her and James pulled me back by my waist taking my feet of the floor.

"What the fuck are you doing! I won't forget that" James said.

"Your just obsessed once you get her you'll get over it" Maria said and walked back away.

James sighed and threw me over his shoulder. He thew me into some other room.

"Watch her!" He yelled into the room. I banged and kicked at the door in fustration when I caught my breath back I turned around and was left facing Bella and Emmett.

"Wow" Emmett said.

"Yea" Bella put in. "Now sit down"

I laughed and slide down the door there was nothing better to do. I could scream and cry all day but what would that get me? Nothing.

Emmett was shooting at the signs. Great I was in yet another shooting range. Something to remind me of him.

"Can I try?" I asked surprised at my own words.

"No" Bella said.

"What could she do, look at her she's so small" Emmett laughed deeply. "Come on but if you even aim anywhere else but at that sign we both won't even think twice to take you down, here" He took out the real bullets and put in rubber ones, then he threw the gun at me. I decided If I had to kill anyone I'd kill him last.

I picked it up and walked up. I put the ear what-nots on and started shooting. When I was done I turned around to expressionless faces.

"Can I go again?" I asked.

"No" They both said. Emmett's cell phone went off he answered it and walked out of the room. When Bella was watching him leave I picked up one of the guns from the table it was already preloaded. I slipped it back into my belt.

Bella looked at me like she knew what I had done but if she did she never said anything about it.

I sat back on the floor near the door I just wanted to be close to an exit I wanted to feel if anything just a little bit free. I'd die before I let him keep me, and he knew that. He always knew where to find me.

I shouldn't have been surprised to see him alive, I guess what my mom and dad said did sink in a little. Was I that gullible that I wouldn't ask twice when Jasper took me with him. Did I really think he actually cared? Seems so.

What an idiot. The only thing I could think about was Jasper's face when I first seen James. All I could think about was the plain face he held as he watched me watch my worst nightmare. I couldn't help but think that this couldn't be it, but to think that would just cause me to be an idiot once again.

The door opened again, how many would I be walking through today. Maria came in. She looked angry as hell. She dragged a chair to the middle of the room and threw me on it.

"Bella hold her!" Maria said. "What was in it? I know you know where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The fucking case what was in it? The case he had when you met him?" She accused me.

"I don't know what your talking about" _Smack! _

She hit me. I jerked in my seat trying to reach her Bella shoved me back down.

"The stuff that can set as all over where is!" _Punch. _I could taste some of the blood in my mouth. Bella raised her hand to tell Maria that James would be angry. As soon as her hand was off my shoulder I ran for Maria. I hit her so hard in the gut I think the air blew out of _me_, I could feel my body being picked up off the floor but I kept kicking and throwing punches at Maria, not caring if I just got a few more in.

Maria got off the floor and pointed her gun at my face. I looked at her wishing she would do it, I'd rather be anywhere but here, dead of alive.

"Just kill me" I said. "Do it!" I yelled at her, "Do it!"

The next thing I new a gun shot went of but it never hit me, pieces of the ruff did though. I was dropped to the floor as I looked up at James standing in front of me. He had his gun pointed at Maria.

"Fuck up just once give me the go to end our deal, go ahead. Try this again and I'll have Jasper killed faster then you could ever shot her. Maria just give me the go, Every body for them self"

"Oh shut up James, She has something we both need and if you wont get it I will" She whipped the blood from her face with her sleeve and put her gun away. "You might as well get Jasper over here, He could handle a situation better than you, and Alice if you even a breath a word about this to him I'll make up on my promise. James here can't protect you forever" Maria pointed to Emmett and yelled get over here.

He followed her out.

"Pick her up" James said.

"I'm not your lackey, do it your self" Bella said. James threw her a warning look but reached down for me. I scooted away from his hand and picked myself up.

"What did I say about touching me?" I used my tongue to clean the blood from my lip.

"Alice..." James said. "Behave"

"Send her to her room to be cleaned up, after that she stays there for the rest of the night"

Bella once again dragged me to my room, door number three. How many more would there be?

I closed the door as I stripped down for the shower, something I never do. I sat in the tub as dried blood washed away from my face and arms. Purple bruises formed quite nicely on my arms. I couldn't cry here, not even in the shower where no one was watching. I don't know how long it was before I got out, the water had already gone cold a long time ago. I thought about drowning myself but I'd rather watch James go first, after that I don't know if I would care anymore.

I walked back in to see Jasper sitting on the bed beside my clothes.

"Technically I shouldn't be in here but James stepped outside and I wanted to see for myself, also I have to watch you now" He looked at my bruises and face.

I took my clothes from beside him and turned from him as I changed, I tried to keep the towel at least at my waist.

"Your hiding from me...." Jasper noted quite dully. I threw the baggy shirt and other things on, They gave me the bag Jasper had thrown in the car on our last day of hiding.

I threw my wet towel at him then stood there looking at him.

"You closed the washroom door" He said. I turned my head to look at the door. I walked all the way to the other side of the bed but didn't sit down.

"Say something?" He asked.

"I hate you"

"Something I don't already know" He said.

"You know more than me" He sighed.

"I love you" He said. I jumped up on the bed and kicked him off onto the floor. He looked up at me in shock.

"I know you don't want to believe that now but-" I jumped of the bed and kicked him.

"Shit Alice!"

"Liar! You fucking lair I hate you! I hate you!" I hissed at him hopping no one would come bursting through yet another door. I smacked him on top of his head. He winced.

"Do not come in here and say that how dare you? After all of this, after James after Maria I was better off at home. What was I to you? I was a freaking deal, everyday I asked! Everyday I asked you Jasper why am I here, Jasper why am I here. You could never just suck it up and tell me the truth your full of shit! I hope you know that now, that all the things I said before don't matter.

I do not want to hear it I don't want to hear anything you have to say. Anything I shared with you. Everything I told you about my scars does not belong to you anymore. Erase everything you ever thought of me. I don't even want you to remember my name after this" I hit him again he just let me do it.

"I love you!" he yelled at me.

"No you don't stop saying that!" I pushed my finger into his chest as he got up.

"I love you your wrong" he said.

"Help! James! Fucking anyone he's not supposed to be in my room!" I yelled.

"I love you!" I covered my ears like a three year old and sang to myself.

"I love you"

I smacked him.

"You don't bring pain to people you love. I would have never done that to you, I would have never let something like this come back to hunt you, I hope you can't sleep when you think of me. I hope I become your every nightmare. I hope you won't be able to sleep with out me if you love me so much.... I hope that every time you get hurt and need to be cleaned you think of me. If you love me so much you won't even be able to shower with the door open" I breathed into his face. I kept poking him in his chest with every sentence.

"So you love me" He stated

"Shut up! If you loved me you wouldn't have said you didn't even like me in your washroom, you wouldn't have given me to _him_" I pushed him back. He looked me in the eyes the whole time.

I heard a few knocks at the door, one, two, three.

"Wait! He barked at the door angrily.

"In the washroom, in my room. I wanted to say I didn't like you – that I loved you. I wanted to pack up and leave, I wanted to take you with me. Why do you think I tried so hard to get away with you in the car. Why do you think I already had a get away plan if they came to early for you. When they came we were supposed to be already long gone.

Yes I had a deal to pick you up and keep you while James made his way over. Yes we meet on purpose he said your nature would have to make you come and get me, he said you never really slept at night and would hear us.

Maria was only supposed to be there on that night so when you showed me the dagger I took you that night. I was supposed to keep tabs on you so when I took you he came earlier. I'm sorry. I never knew you then and I never wanted to hurt you" Jasper told me. I looked at him trying to fight back everything he said.

We heard two more rushed knocks on the door.

"Shut the fuck up!" Jasper threw the wet towel at the door and it made a loud thump.

"I didn't say that I never lied to you, I said I would try not to" Jasper walked back to the door. "Take this"

Jasper reached into his pocket and threw something on the bed behind me.

"I still hate you"

"I know" he left, another door waked through, number four.

I feel back onto the bed and pushed the covers back.

I reached for what he threw. It was my car keys, with a garage remote attached to it.

-------------- ------------

I woke up to three large figures standing at the feet of my bed. Jasper, James, and Maria.

"We have to talk" James said.

Maria threw clothes at me and said get dressed.

They left me in the room with Jasper. He watched me but I got dressed under my big T-shirt. When I was done I followed Jasper into yet another room in this big hotel looking house of some kind.

James was the only one in the room so I sat in the farthest seat I could find. Jasper put back on his I don't care face and I had to agree with him, I didn't care.

"Jasper you can go now" So he left, what a lap dog.

"I'm not planing on sharing you anytime soon and Jasper - no matter how much of a great asset he's been to me so far - is a problem. And I want you to handle it"

"Why would I do that?" I said.

"Because I'll let you leave" He said.

"My ass"

"Your right, I won't keep you, I'll just get what I want and leave knowing that you won't find any one else that could whip me from you. You think I don't know that you love _him _after what I've done for you. All those guys I kept away from you at our old foster home. He hope's that I don't think he loves you but I know. So if you want to leave Alice you'll have to kill him first, you already have that gun, think I didn't look over the security tapes? Please Alice _I_ _always know"_

"So If I kill him for your stupid sake you'll let me leave? I find that hard to believe" I said.

"That's because your leaving something out. I'm all about games and what I said was - correct me if I'm wrong. After you kill him I get what I want from you, we both _know _what I want from you. Then after that you can leave, just not with him. I want to make sure that there will not be anyone else on your mind after me, like before when you did those things to your wrist" He smiled.

"But most of all I want you to kill him with his own gun" He tossed it to me. "There's no point of trying to use it know there's no bullets, you can change it with the ones in the gun on your belt"

"I kill him, you get to bed me and I'm through"

"Yes, but that shouldn't be hard. You've been using other's in bed to get me out all the time, what harm might the real thing make?"

"I'll do it" I had to remind myself that killing Jasper wouldn't mean anything I hated him now after all. Nothing would stop me from getting to James and If killing Jasper was the only chance I got to kill James why wouldn't I take it. I had loved Jasper but I looked down on my wrist and remembered that love made people do dirty things. Everyone was mindless on their backs and if I could only kill James on his why wouldn't I take him down at the only place he didn't bring a gun?

My love to kill James ruled out my old love for Jasper.

But I had to wonder could I actually kill Jasper to get to James. Did I want it that bad I knew I did. I do not love Jasper. I didn't.

When James left and Jasper came back in I don't think my last words could sink in.

"What did he say?" Jasper asked me and glared at the door.

"Nothing" I said. "He said nothing. Nothing other than that he's not letting me go and to get over it"

"You sure?" He asked again. I shrugged my shoulders and turned away from him. When Jasper reached his hand out to me I froze. Right there on his waist was his tattoo of sin. I jerked away from his grasp.

"I hate you" I told him I need to believe it.

"I know that, but do you hate _me_?" Jasper said. I'll say it over and over again if I have to. I can make myself believe in it, I've done it before. I won't let him get between me and what I wanted for a long time.

"It doesn't matter. I only need enough to hate you right now" I replied.

------------

**Don't shot!! honestly I don't know what I was thinking one thing lead to another and bang! Everyone was just fighting and yelling. You know how I get sometime.... Love to hear from you what did you think? I really want to know what you want to see, anything to make this story more for everyone. I don't right fluff but in really small amounts so don't think this chapter - Jasper lovesick - will come down that fluffy again. Sorry.... R&R  
**


	6. Hide and Seek

**Here's the Chapter! I loved the review!3 loved them. There isn't much fluff anywhere in here. make what you can of the little soft stuff. Because they are getting down and dirty. Straight to the point. A lot of people in this chapter. **

------

So I've been mulling this over and over in my head trying to reach the right decision. So once I noticed there wouldn't be a right decision I stopped thinking about it. For years I've been dreaming about ending Jame's life in the most cruel and hated thoughts. I took none of them back at all. I twisted my hair hating that it was starting to sweep my shoulder's. I wanted it cut short and spiky, I wouldn't dare think it was because Jasper said it makes me look more like a pixie. Fuck everyone if you asked me, the only one on my side compared to me was me. Not even Jasper's little speech could bring me into my right senses. For all I new James told him to say all that shit to keep me fucked over in the head because lets face it.

I'm pretty confused at this point.

The only things I was sure of where that; I hated James and wanted him dead before I shut my eyes at night, Jasper was full of it, and Maria would just be a topper if I could throw her into.

Jasper.

Now there was something to think about. I don't even know where to begin when it came to that guy. Did I love him? Sure once upon a time ago. Did he love me? I highly doubt his bullshit confession was true. Would I care if it were true? Maybe, just highly not likely at this point, so I'm not even going to take it into consideration. Like I said I'm at that fuck everyone point in my life once again.

I'm not sure what mattered anymore and to tell the truth after I'm done with Jame's I don't think I even care where I end up after that. I'd be stupid if I said I could walk up to Jasper and shoot him right not considering that he was sitting right there across the room from me.

Since my conversation I've been put in many situations that allowed me to kill Jasper while he didn't have his guard up. I knew it was because of Jame's. I wondered briefly if we were the only ones who knew about our deal. If Jasper knew I knew he wouldn't be sitting so calmly on that chair across from the couch I was sitting on.

Like always I scanned the room for window's and doors. I counted who came in and out at certain times. Jasper was always with me like a constant freaking reminder of what I had to do. I always had his gun on me. I wondered if he even knew it was missing. It was his gun after all shouldn't he be asking someone for it? Then I remembered that he probably thought I had it – which I did. From when he gave it to my at the car crash. I only just had it taken then given back to me both by James.

I drew circles aimlessly on the book in my lap which I didn't care to read. It was just there. What kind of kidnapping was this, I practically got to do what ever I fucking want to but use the phone, go outside, and be alone. I knew screaming would be pointless I haven't even heard any cars go by. I wouldn't want to scream anyways before I got to James. He took up about 50% of my mind the other 50% was Jasper.

I would have to kill Jasper and I'm not sure I could do it. It has been three days and every second of it Jasper has been with me. I had absolutely no reason to why he's not dead yet. A three year old could have gotten this done by now.

I haven't seen Jame's once by now. I see everyone but him.

When the clock hit 3:00 I could feel Jasper's body stand more straight in annoyance. I rolled my eyes at him. It was more annoying for me.

"You know for someone who kills people I wouldn't have thought one person could push your buttons so much" I said to him. He picked up his eyes up from what ever he was doing on his phone.

"So your deciding I'm worth talking to?" He said and rolled his eyes back at me.

"Well at least when she comes into the room all I think about his punching her but you sit there and actually allow her to bother you" I said.

"You wouldn't understand" He said.

"Yea your right I wouldn't understand why you work with the person who you claimed to be the worst part of bad for you"

"She's not the worst thing that could happen to me so I put up with her- for now at least" Jasper leaned back into his chair.

"Yea, go kiss the floor she walks on, that's why your here right. Don't you work for them" He didn't say anything just sat there looking at me as I went back to drawing on the book.

At 3:15 Maria came prancing in. I immediately got up and move to one of the chair's behind me.

"I wouldn't want to be near you ether" she said and took the seat beside Jasper. Jasper in turn moved his seat about a meter away from her.

"Don't worry it won't be like this once she's out of the picture" she waved her hand in my direction.

Jasper's head slowly raised from his phone once again to look at her.

"And by that you mean.." He said.

"Oh don't play dumb the second I can get read of baby over there I'll do it" She laughed.

"Oh fuck yourself Maria. No one wants you around" I sighed.

"You're wrong. Jasper wants me around, he just doesn't know it yet with you here" She pouted almost.

"_Pshhh"_Jasper snorted.

"You have no idea how much I'd just love to punch that confidence right of your face" I glared.

"You'd have to be able to reach my face" Maria shot back.

"Enough really, it's way to early for this" Jasper snapped his phone shut.

"It doesn't matter we have company anyway" Maria said.

"How the fuck could we be having company?" Jasper asked irritated already by her.

"Didn't James tell you? Your team and mine will be coming over today and Laurent. You know James right hand" She said.

"What the hell" Jasper got up and left the room.

Maria got up from her seat and ran her hand across the walls as she got closer to where I sat.

"You know if you just told me where the case is and what's in it you could leave way faster. If you could maybe get that information for me I might be able to accidentally leave a door unlocked. You never know I might not even care to look for and kill you when I'm done" She told me.

"Even if I knew what the hell you where talking about – which I don't – I still wouldn't give it your ass" I stated calmly. I was surprised because this bitch really pissed me off.

"You know for that kind of information I could tell you what room James lays his head in at night" She chided.

That bitch. I still didn't have what she was talking about.

"I bet he locks the door" I said.

"Who says he doesn't lose track of things every now and then"

"That's bullshit he always keeps track on things" I spat.

"Yea but why wouldn't you take that chance that maybe once he could lose the key, and just so happen to leave the camera off outside your door off. Think about it" She dusted her hands off her skirt. "Scott free"

I had to give it to her, she really was a bitch. I thought about what she said even though I wouldn't take her up on her offer. I'd have to trust her for a split second to do that. I finally gave up on the book and threw it to the floor wondering where the hell Jasper was. I'd rather anyone but her watching me. I could tell just by the way she walked about the room that she was thinking of various ways to kill me right here and now. But fuck it, I'd rip her hair out.

Man I've gotten violent but who would blame me? I was the one who got tricked into being here. I tapped the steel toe heel on the floor. It was ridiculous the things he put in the fucking closet. Everyday the clothes got more laughable. Tight skirts and jeans everywhere. There seemed to be a shortage of regular shoes. All Maria threw at me in the morning where heels.

Perverted fucking James. I'd kill myself before I ever let him get _to _me.

It was 3:40 when the door opened again but this time it wasn't who I expected. Rosalie came in.

Maria instantly put her guard up. She straightened her back and leaned against the wall. Rosalie was carelessly holding her gun in her hand.

"Rosalie" Maria said.

"Maria" Rosalie sat into the chair Jasper had been sitting in. She put her gun on the side table beside her. It was odd looking at the both of them.

They both wore high heels, fitted pants, and a tight type of shirt. The only thing was that it actually looked appealing on Rose, not so sicking like on Maria.

"Always carrying" Maria noted.

"Don't leave home without her" Rosalie patted her gun.

"Alice" She said to me, I simply nodded my head. Who said she wasn't like the rest of them now?

"Maria could you move from behind Alice. It makes me worry thinking I'd have to use my gun on some useless quick attack I'm sure you're thinking of making, Since your gun is in the front and not in the back" She asked Maria. I hadn't even noticed that Maria was that close behind me.

She smiled as she brought her self to the front and sat down at at the couch I was sitting at before. Maria put her gun on the coffee table before her.

We all sat there doing nothing really, Rosalie was the most comfortable. She hummed to herself and flipped through on of the many books in the room. It was like Rosalie was the only person who shut her the hell up.

We all snapped our heads up when the door opened. Everything was off today whoever it was missed the 4:20 dead mark.

James, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Bella and Victoria came in. Some other man came into. I guess that was Laurent.

They just sort of dispersed around the room which of course me uncomfortable. Knowing this I sat more straight and alert in my chair. I did a fast room check just to see where everyone was sitting or standing. Bella was standing beside James in the front of the room by the door. Emmett was sitting across from Rosalie, Jasper came to stand near me and Victoria just glared at me. I expected that at least. Laurent made himself comfortable on the couch with Maria. She seemed almost irritated to have him there. I laughed in my head, good for her.

"Something has... come up. That sadly brings you all here. Now I already have something going on here so you can imagine the stress this is brining me. I'd much rather get back to the games we where playing before you all decided to show up and slow things down so. Let's just put it out there" James walked around to the other side of Bella and closer to Rosalie.

"There is something both of you want, I'm going to go out and assume for some of you that just so happens to be Alice – who you won't get – and that shiny case the other half of us seem to be fretting about, now I don't want to seem like I'm rushing things with violence but lets face it. I haven't been known to not impose force. Maria wants the case Jasper has. Now we all know that what Jasper wants his team wants and same goes with Maria. Though what I find the most fucking shocking is that Maria's team puts the deals in the case so why the hell wouldn't she know what was in it. Now I know what was supposed to be in that case and we found it. The cases were switched and we all want to know what the fuck was in it. Excuse my language but you have to understand the stress this puts on all of us. Assuming that ideally Jasper knows what's in the case" James rubbed at his head.

"Now back to what I said before. One half wants Alice and the other the case but I have Alice which puts us all in a little dilemma. First giving Alice up for the case would mean going back on a deal and we all know those don't ever work out properly. Second some one on your fucking team Maria including you are fucking lying about who they are. I want what's in that fucking case so until then. You all are fucking liar's!" James fixed his shirt.

"Why don't we all calm down. Including you James. What you need to do is check you're side of the room. Maria wants to kill Alice and we all know that because of her obsessive behavior towards Jasper, who obviously I'm not sorry has absolutely no interest in her. Also you have obsessive behavior towards Alice which no one really knows more about that what we read in newspapers. Second no one has any idea with what your going to do with her anyways so why are we all putting our selves on the line for your sick fucking game"Rosalie smoothed out her shirt.

"Just give us the girl back so we could all go home. We'll give you back the case and everyone goes home with what they wanted. You must be done with her at this point or are you planning on killing her, because if you were to lose track of her who knows if she would tell on all of us. You lost her once, and killing her I's sorry but is no longer an option because Jasper's wants her"She crossed her legs in her seat.

"Going back on the deal isn't an option. Alice was mine when we gave you the money no refunds. You'll have to kill me which is impossible and I couldn't case less about what ether one of you want. I'll gladly let Alice go when I'm done with her, who she choses to tell after that won't matter because I'm sure half of you will be hunting her down anyways. To shut her up. As for the case. That's Jasper team an as for the traitor in here that's all Maria's team" James said.

"Fuck this is getting way to confusing" Emmett said.

"We all know none of you are going to give the other what they want so what's the point of asking for it. I suppose you all just pick up your guns and see who's left standing. After that who cares, only one person will be able to get what they want after that. All the other's will be dead. Clean slate" Laurent said.

"He makes a good point" Edward said.

"No one will be shooting anything today. Ether way we all know how persistent I am and if I die, who will show you where the case is? None of you have an idea where it is and what's even in it" Jasper added in.

"Mote point. This is going no where" Bella said.

They all stood there. Rosalie picked up her gun and held it in her lap. Then they all took out the guns and held it in their hands to.

"Makes us feel more comfortable, knowing we can shot anyone who tires anything in a second" Jasper leaned down and whispered in my ear. Having him so close still felt odd to me. I shook my head to get the heat of his breath away from me, hoping It would fly off somewhere else.

"None of you are going to get what you want" I said. "I think that's clear because, all this comes back to me"

They all looked at me for the first time even taking me into consideration.

"Someones going to die the next time we all see each other" Maria said.

"You got that right" Rosalie said, staring right into Maria's eyes. Nods went about the room.

"How about we play one more game?" I asked them not really knowing where I was going here.

"You said before that there was one more deal right. So why don't we put it as a race. Jasper puts the case in one spot, and who ever finds it first wins, the case and me" I couldn't believe what just came out of my mouth. Of course I would find some way to kill James first.

"Jasper shouldn't know where the case is, that wouldn't be fair. Who would know who told who where it was" Maria said.

"I'll hide it. I'm both of your friends and would hate to see any of you die. I'll take and hide it. There's nothing in there that would fuck me over so, I won't tell anyone. Also since all of you work for me, I don't care who wins, so there's no point in me cheating" Laurent interjected. "I'll even say exactly where it is. Then you all run and scramble for it"

"That actually sounds like it would work" James said, loving a new challenge bigger then his last one.

"I get to run to" I said. "I can't run, you'll just find me anyways" I added as an after thought.

"She's right, we all could find her if she ran" Bella said. I don't know if she was trying to help me out knowing that she was on Maria's team.

"So what the hell is this? Hide and seek" Jasper said.

"Yea" I said.

They all thought about it for a moment. Then they all agreed but Jasper.

"Fine" Jasper breathed. "But ether fucking one of you try to fuck with the rules and take her, I'll kill everyone who played. Excluding my team"

"Great!" Laurent smiled. "I knew we could come to some sort of agreement. Jasper come and show me where it is and from there I'll go hide it. When I'm done I'll call and tell you all from there I guess all you have to do is run" He smiled like a child loving his new set of toys to play around with.

The room slowly started to empty as Jasper and Laurent left to give him the case. When I walked out to meet Bella outside so she could bring me to my room I got stopped by James.

Bella stood at the end of the hall waiting.

"Our deal is still intact of course. You kill Jasper before the end of the race, meet up with me and you get home faster then fast. I suppose he's going to team up with you considering that your both running for your life. I don't care about the case It's simply fun to play" James ran his hand down my arm.

"Oh fuck you James. You really need help" I said smacking his hands off of me.

"Think about it cause if you don't and I win. Well than the old deal is gone and I get to keep you. You know I'm a man of my word I did come back for you after all" He said.

I continued to walk past Bella into the bedroom knowing she wasn't to far behind.

I smacked my head when I was in the wash room. It was just like me to help make a stupid decision. I could still kill Jasper to kill James. If James won I would be in his care for how ever long it took for me to get away. He'd still come back for me. I had to kill him. I knew that even if Jasper won he'd still come after me. Maybe even Maria to.

"Who in their right mind makes their own game of life and death?" Bella asked me as I lied in my bed face looking at the ceiling.

"Me, It's what I do" I said. "So which on of you did it, the case I mean who switched it" I asked.

"Who knows" Bella said but I had to think. If it were one of them she looked sneaky enough to pull it off. Her and Emmett both. Though I remember them shooting at me and quickly let go of the thought.

Two days past until we got the phone call.

It was behind my house in Forks Washington D.C. In the cabin no one used deep on the woods.

We had already packed. I didn't really know how I would be getting there, maybe steal a car or something.

We were all lead to the bottom of the building. When they opened the doors everyone started splitting up into James and Maria's team and Jaspers.

I just shook it off and went looking for a car to high jack. I felt someone dive up to me. Before I knew it I was being yanked off my feet. I was about to scream when...

"Alice don't scream get in the car, your running with us" Jasper said.

"I don't want to race with you" I bit his hand.

"Alice for god's sake get in that muthafucking car! I'd be damed if one of them got to you first and killed you before the race was done" He threw me over his shoulder.

"I still fucking hate you!" I yelled as he threw me in the car. I had Rosalie in the back seat putting guns together.

"Where's Edward" I asked.

"Already began running" Jasper said.

"Well lets go find Maria, can't wait to get her back for that shit she did to you" Rosalie said.

"After" Jasper threw the car into drive.

"Fuck that I'm your sister! You won't hit a girl so I'll do it. Just shut up and play your hide and seek" Rosalie shouted at him.

"Sister...." I asked.

"Yea I'm his sister. You know if we're running for you, you better get with the program"She rolled her eyes and threw a gun into my lap. "Start aiming if you see a car behind us" She said.

"Aren't they playing by the rules?" I asked dumbly.

"No one plays by the rules Alice" Jasper said.

"Yea not even you" I glared still all and all pissed at him.

"If you don't cut him some slack I'll smack you" Rosalie said in the back. _"To think he loves you make makes wonder" _she said under her breath.

I still don't care what or why, maybe he did love me. But could I care enough to erase what he did to me and not get to James. I just don't know.

------------

**What did you think come on tell me! Love to hear what you want to see. Sorry for any mistakes I couldn't find the file on my computer to fix them but when I do all will be done.  
**


	7. In the Dark

**Here is the Chapter! It took awhile but here it is. I soon as I finished my tests I came straight to this. In truth I had most of this chapter written down before, but when I looked over It I decided I hated what I wrote and came out with this. Hope you like- no love it. Thanks for all the reviews just remember to keep them coming!!!!!they make me oh so happy.**

--------------------------------------

I don't know where in hell, Shooting at targets and aiming for people would ever come together in my life. Here I was sitting in the fucking passenger seat looking in the rear view window for anyone or car that even made me a bit suspicious. Rosalie had put together about ten different guns that I've never seen before and I couldn't even begin to guess what the names could be. They looked massive some small but deadly. I could only roll my eyes at the scenario I've gotten myself into. It was just like me to help somebody other than myself on impulse. If I were to have just left them outside I would be driving to my apartment for school by now.

Jasper just kept glancing at me from his side of the car, both of them where, as if at any minute I was going to dive out the passenger door onto the street yelling for somebody to help me. To prove it Rosalie leaned into the front to turn all the locks on.

She looked at me and said. "Better safe than sorry, Right?"

"We could make the trip in at least two-three days minimum. I don't want to take any chances by stopping to sleep so we'll just have to take turns driving. I don't think James would come after us first, he wouldn't take the chance of hitting Alice by mistake. He might send a few people after us but I doubt it, he likes the challenge way to much. Maria on the other hand will send people after us, I'm just not sure exactly when. For all we know there could be someone behind us right now. None of us would drive in the morning, there's to many other people looking for our faces besides cops. To risky. We'll stop then in the morning"

Rosalie's cell phone went off.

"It's Torry, she said that her and Edward aren't to far ahead of us. They are a few cars behind Maria's but there are only two people in the car" She told Jasper and hung up.

"You shouldn't trust Torry or whatever the hell you guys call her" I muttered.

"What? Why she's been here longer than you, maybe we shouldn't trust you" Rosalie said.

"Shut up Rose, What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"I mean that her name is Victoria and not Torry. I'm pretty sure I remember her with James a long time ago when I first met him" I replied.

"That's most likely since she came to us from him. Stating that she hated him for what ever reason and stayed with us on terms" Jasper told me.

"Well I think that was dumb because if she's anything from what I still remember, She didn't do anything James didn't tell her to do" Rosalie quirked her eyebrow up at this but she didn't look at all to surprised. I could tell they were taking my words softly but still, at least they took it in.

"Why didn't you say all that from before?" Rosalie asked me.

"I wasn't quite sure back then" I muttered.

Jasper when he thought I wasn't looking took out his phone and made a text to someone. When he caught me looking he mouthed Edward. Right... why would he hide that?

Jasper had to stop the car to get gas fuel. When we came into the gas station Rosalie kicked all the guns under the seats of both mine and Jasper's. She got out the car and started to strut her way over to the man who was watching the customer's, making sure no one made a hit and run with his money.

I didn't know what was happening until I saw Jasper bend down to tie his perfectly made shoe. Rosalie started flirting with the man after he asked her 'What can I do for you'. I got out the car and leaned against the window. This was one shit-y gas station I bet the cameras didn't even work. Which was why he was out here watching instead. I crossed my arms as Jasper went into the _On The Run_ store. Rosalie started giggling and laughing at his stupid jokes. The man looked over at me.

Rosalie looked back and smiled. She waved me over, I didn't really know what to do as I walked to her side. She was touching and playing with his arm.

"Yea we came all the way from Seattle, don't know where we're going yet. Just wanted to have a little fun before we have to head back to school" She was saying as I came up.

"Well who is this?" He asked with a smile I almost wanted to throw up in my mouth. He was greasy and nasty.

"Lily" I said.

"Well Lily and Rose, what beautiful names" He said. Rosalie smiled and sat on his lap. She pulled my arm and I smiled too. I took my hand and put it on his shoulder. He loved the contact.

"Yea but we haven't found much fun down here, just a lot of tress and wet air" She said.

"Why so quite?" He asked me. Rosalie used her finger to turn his face to her.

"She likes to do other things than talk" I smiled again. I heard the bell ring and Jasper come out of the store with nothing. He came up to us.

"I thought I told you two to stay in the car" Jasper said knowing good well that he didn't tell us anything.

"We were only having a bit of fun" Rose said. She got up from his lap and stood beside Jasper. Me on the other side still near the man.

"Let me go fill the car, be in the car when I get back" Jasper went back to the car with gas.

"Why don't you go follow him Lil?" Rose said. I went back over to Jasper, I could see Rosalie step in the eye sight of the man.

Jasper pulled a wallet out of his pocket to pay for the gas.

"Give this back to him will you. Just walk back over, Rose will take it from you, don't say a word" He told me.

I raised my brow as I went back over to Rose. She was laughing.

"Your fun!" She smirked. "Well we have to go know, could we get a hug, we might come back up this way, when we drop of party popper over there"

When Rosalie leaned in she held out her had behind her I put the wallet back in. She put it into his jacket pocket.

"Well how 'bout you?" He asked. I gave him one also he put his hands just a little to low. I refused the urge to cough.

"See you" He said as we walked away and got back into the car. Jasper took off.

"Ew he smelled like a dead animal. I swear I thought my skin was going to crawl off from letting him touch me, oh god" Rosalie whipped at her hands.

"Do you guys always do that stuff, I mean I used to steal but... shit" I said.

"We only do it when we have to, we all have money. We just can't take the chance that one of them are watching our bank cards, like Edward's watching theirs" Jasper told me.

"Well dam" I said.

"Yea we're all just a truck load of thief's and criminals" Rosalie rolled her eyes, but there was a distance in them that I hadn't seen before, ever really.

I put my head back on the head rest and closed my eyes for just a second. Did I really want to be here? No. Did I really know what I was getting into? No I didn't. Did I really want to find out? Yes I did as stupid as that may seem I don't think I could just leave with out seeing. I couldn't go home knowing that I didn't even take the chance to kill James. I stopped myself from thinking about step one to that plan and I didn't plan to. I reverted my eyes from looking at Jasper.

He could maybe, potentially, be carrying his death right as his side, unknown and unsuspected - right at his side.

My hand slipped to my chest where his gun was tucked just between the middle of my bra and touching my stomach. The shirt I wore was thick enough to let it go unnoticed.

It was getting dark outside but I couldn't fall asleep. Back home I'd probably be measuring the size of my wrist and seeing if I'd actually cut deep enough this time to end it. Of course I probably wouldn't just enough to break the skin and feel a little pain. Just enough to keep my mind of other things.

James was a ass to point out why I cut my wrist most of the time but I expected it from him. He always had the uncanny ability to know what I was doing and where I was doing it at.

I must have drifted off when the cellphone light shone in my face. I rubbed at my eyes and sat up in my chair. There car wasn't moving and no one was in the driver's side of the car. I looked into the back to see Rosalie adjusting her self in her seat. She was staring right ahead and outside the front window.

"Look alive, and don't say anything. We're visiting family from Seattle and are heading down back south. For all we know right now he's not even a real cop, if he asks don't get out of the car" Rosalie fluffed her hair up. "Look sexy"

We were parked at the side of the road across from a open bar, it looked pretty late outside. When I focused my eyes on what I thought was a cellphone light I had to fight from making that stupid get-yourself-in-trouble-surprised-face. There in front of us was a cop car and a man was walking his way up to our car. I pulled my messy hair to the front of my face and made my shirt ride up just a bit on my stomach.

He tapped my window. He was super built and looked like a leaner version of Emmett. Felix was on his name tag.

"Hello, what are you doing outside of this bar so late at night?" he shone the flashlight into the drivers seat.

"Heading down south back home" Rosalie said for me. He moved the light into the back.

"Oh, there's two of you" he smiled. "Could you both get out of the car" He asked. I quirked up at this. Weren't they supposed to ask for your license and insurance, something like that first.

"Why would we do that?" Rosalie asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes there is, two young ladies outside a bar at night. Where's the other person? The driver"He asked.

"She's buying some food inside the bar" Rosalie answered.

"Is that true?" He asked me.

"Why would I lie about something so simple like that" I told him.

"Well there could be many reasons for all I know you both are hooker's and in there's you friend finishing up a round" He said.

"So your here because we parked at a bar. Doing nothing wrong, we are both of age and there's no one in the front seat" Rosalie asked. "Don't tell me you want us to buy our way out of nothing because so far that's what I'm seeing. Your not even following the proper protocol your lights aren't even on"

He smiled. "Could you please get out of the car, you first miss" He pointed at Rosalie.

She opened the back door and got up, he couldn't see that she fixed her shirt so her gun wouldn't show in the front. She got up and leaned against my window. Blocking him for seeing me.

"Could you turn around ma'am I'd like to search you" He said. Rosalie smiled and bent forward facing me. She looked down into eyes telling me to not get up.

The bar door opened but I couldn't see who got out.

Felix ran his hands down Rosalie's body, up between her leg into he got to the thigh. He went back down and up the other. Rosalie's face twisted in disgust. We were in the darker part of the lot on the side road parked by the bar. His hands ran up the sides of her stomach and to the front of her chest. He squeezed just a little. He ran his hands down her back and over her bum.

"You next" He moved Rosalie to the side so he could see me."Get out"

I could see Jasper now. He was standing behind Felix.

"What the problem?" He asked. Jasper pulled out his gun and pointed it to the back of his head. Felix turned around an smiled.

"Ya gunna kill a cop?" He asked.

"No, but your not one so it won't matter" Jasper said.

"Jasper" Felix said.

"Felix nice to see you again, always touching on females I see" Jasper spat on the floor. He gave the bag of food to Rosalie but I think it was to stop her from moving her hand closer and closer to her own gun.

Rosalie threw it in to backseat window.

I could see a huge figure standing near the doorway of the bar but it was so dark out there the shadow was to strong to see anything.

He was pacing back and forth seeming passed pissed off and impatient. Though he wasn't moving to far from side to side.

"Alice take his gun" Jasper told me. I got out of the car and reached over to snap it out of his belt.

"James put you up to this or Maria?" he asked.

"You know better than to ask" Felix wasn't smiling anymore. I don't think he was having so much fun as before when It was just me and Rosalie.

"What no smile?" Jasper asked him. He kept looking over at Rosalie. I looked over at her two. She was so calm, She was holding her gun in her hand and tapping her heel impatiently.

"The sad thing is that even after you leave you won't get to far" Jasper said. "You touched the wrong girl" Jasper was looking more and more pissed by the second. I guess he really was Rosalie's brother.

"Oh really" Felix asked. "You so sure of that?"

"Yea I am because unlike you. I know who's more pissed than me and Rosalie put together. You see you might not know Rosalie but you know someone who does" Jasper said.

"Huhh" Felix thought for a second. "Nothing comes to mind"

"OK then" Jasper dropped his hand and gun in a second. "Go on then, next time you should just do what your told instead of play with your targets"

"I'll think about that" He said as he walked around Jasper and slowly walked away.

"Alice get in the car know" Jasper said. I looked at Rosalie. "Now Alice faster"

I opened the car door and sat down. "Alice look at me" Jasper said he was already in the driver seat but I couldn't. I turned my head away from him instead despite his protests. I was to transfixed on what I thought I was going to see.

"Alice!" He hissed. "Look at me"But it was to late. I already had my eyes trained on Rosalie she had her gun pointed at Felix's head as he walked away.

Felix was up by the door of the bar now. Walking along the road to get to his cop car. The man was still at the door in the dark. I still couldn't see his face. He wasn't moving now he was looking at Felix come up. I don't think Felix was paying much attention until he got close enough to see the mans face.

He stopped took in what he saw and urged faster forward to his car. He moved away from the man as he speed walked keeping his eyes on the man at the door. He touched his belt to remember that the gun he had was now in my hands.

As he picked up pace, Rosalie lowered her gun. I thought she was going to come to the car when she aimed for his knee, held it until he got near the door of the bar and shot it from where she stood.

Felix dropped but before he couldn't even swear in pain before the huge man at the door held his hand toward Felix with a gun I hadn't seen before. Jasper pulled my arm and I was being pulled toward him but it wasn't fast enough. The man shot him dead on in the head. Blood burst out from the side and I jumped back in my seat.

Jasper pulled my head into his chest and cover my eyes with his hand from the window blocking me from what was happening outside but I pulled away from his, holding my hands to his chest to break free.

There was Rosalie If I was in my right mind I could see her eyes blood red but there weren't any tears. She was looking at the man at the door. He looked back at her for a second before he went to the body and pulled Felix to the back of his car, to leave him there I guessed.

No one even came out the bar to see what all the noise was about.

Rosalie's face cleared as she came out of what ever world she was in. She got in the back seat and threw her gun on the seat beside her. Jasper looked back at her from the rear view mirror as he turned the car on, backed up and drived out of there.

I couldn't help but think what I would have done if that had been James touching me, Surly I would have aimed for his head and not the legs like Rosalie did. I couldn't even go on into shock at what I had seen.

The only thing I could think about was the bar, and how no one came out to even see. What a sick twisted world because unlike me they didn't go out and see what was wrong they probably reverted their eyes and ears, because unlike me they weren't stupid enough to walk into trouble. No one called 911, if that had been me with James all by myself, if I screamed would anyone even had come to help?

Would there had been anyone in that bar stupid enough like me to run where they shouldn't be.

I rubbed my hands together. I wondered what it felt like to kill someone with your own hands. If they did something wrong to you, that should be able to justify why you hurt them back.

If there was ever a time I hated James more was now because killing Jasper wouldn't be like killing Felix. Jasper didn't do anything really wrong but try to reverse what he did to me. There wouldn't be anything to justify me killing Jasper to get to James. Me killing him would just be me killing him.

Well shit. Fuck me.

---------- --------------

I woke up and the car was still moving, we must have stopped because now I was in the back seat with Jasper and Edward was in the front seat driving the car.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked. My head was on Jasper lap and my feet where up on the back seats taking up most of the room.

"She's driving the car Edward was in she's need to go on ahead to check something out for us" Jasper said. I sat up in th seat and moved just a little bit over from Jasper but not enough that I couldn't feel his heat.

"Still hiding from me?" Jasper asked.

Though unlike before I couldn't just answer quickly.

"I still hate you" I said more to him then to me, I'd need something to stick to. He was the reason I was here in this mess, that could be my justification. He was the one who brought me here. For now I could stick to that.

"What did James tell you" He asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"In the room when I left you with him what did he tell you"

"Nothing" I said.

"I know your lying. Just so you know he most likely made a deal with anyone he could. To get what he wants. I know he made a deal with me" Jasper said. I hadn't thought about that before.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"He told me a little before we left for the run that if I brought you to him I'd get every penny I was owed for getting you. Plus advance for all the trouble Maria caused" Jasper replied. "Although of course he knew I'd never do that so I thought.... Jame's had to of made a deal with you because if he didn't there'd never be a way for him to get everything that he wants, including me dead. So that I'd never come back for you"

"Ummm" I hummed. Even he was better than me. I guess I was the only traitor. I took him up on his offer, even Jasper had a idea of what James wanted me to do.

"He told me to kill you" I said after about ten minuets.

"What do you want?" Jasper asked me instead of looking shocked.

"I don't know" I said. It was the truth.

"So what was it kill me to kill him?" Jasper asked me.

I didn't answer and that was answer enough for him. I leaned back into the seat.

"You should just drop me off here. So I can't hurt you" I said.

"I'll take my chances" Jasper sighed.

"Do you really believe that he'd actually let you go?" Jasper raised his eyebrow. Edward kept to driving I don't think he wanted to hear any of this. This was the most Jasper talked about us before any of them.

"That wasn't the whole deal. I know what he wants from me, he threw that in to" I said. He wanted sex.

"But what do you want?" Jasper said again.

I didn't answer.

"I know I want James dead" I huffed because that was the only thing I was sure of but that wasn't the answer Jasper wanted. If we were alone maybe he would just shake it out of me like I used to.

It was only 4 in the morning. It would be bright out soon I guess I would be finding out soon.

We got out of the car at some middle scale motel. Rosalie came out of one the rooms to give Jasper a key. Edward looked at Jasper sternly, and that caused Rosalie to look back at me and Jasper also.

"What?" Jasper barked. He grabbed my hand and looked at the card as he found the room number. I looked back down the stairs to see Edward going in the other direction, to the door Rose came out of. Rosalie was still looking up at us no fazed by Jasper's outburst.

She turned away and followed after Edward. When Jasper found the door he made me go in before him.

He turned me around and took off my shirt. There right in between my girls was his gun. He pulled it out from my bra. Jasper took off his shirt, I could see his tattoo because of his low slung jeans. I could see his scars.

He put his gun into my right hand and made sure I held it as he pulled away. He picked up my hand and put it to his chest. I put my arm back down, He lifted it back up. I put my arm back down. He lifted it back up and held it there. The tip of the gun pressing into his chest where his heart would be. He moved forward and let go of my hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Shoot me" I looked at him in disgust.

"What the fuck, what! No"I swore at him.

"Shoot me Alice" He said. I dropped my hand he put it back up and held it there.

"The safety's not on, Jasper! Stop this!" I was starting to tear up now.

"You want James dead don't you. You need to kill me don't you? So do it Alice, shut me" Jasper said.

"No"A tear fell from my face.

"Why Alice? Isn't this what you've been thinking about, Never mind that I never even took it up when He asked me to bring you. Isn't this what you need to do. To kill me Alice? Just shoot me" Jasper moved closer into the gun but he would let me drop my hand as it bent at the elbow.

"Stop! Jasper your scaring me" I said.

"No I'm not. All I'm asking you to do is shoot me, it was going to come to this at some point wasn't it?" He asked. His eyes were softly red. The blue looked so wrong.

I just stood there.

"I would have never even thought about it for a second Alice. I know that I love you your the one who doesn't love me. So just kill me. I know you hate me so this shouldn't take long. Kill me than go find James because that's more important to you and I understand that" Jasper eyes were just getting redder.

"I can't do this" I said. "I can't kill you, I'd never do that" He dropped my hand and the gun fell out.

"So what do you want Alice because I want you" He asked.

I said nothing.

"What do you want?" he asked me. I have never wanted anything more but to claim him as mine.

"What do you want!" he yelled. I have always wanted what I couldn't have. "I want you!" I said tears breaking free. I fell to the floor as the tears just kept pouring down.

Jasper stood there and removed a tear from his face before it could fall down. He removed himself from the room as he went to the washroom – but he left the door open. I heard him jump into the shower. I followed after him as I ripped my clothes from my own body and walked into the bathroom after him. I opened the glass door and climbed into the shower. I was still crying when the water started to mingle with my tears. I wrapped my arms around him to the front of his chest and kissed the middle of his back. I felt his breathing for a moment.

He wouldn't just give up to me anymore. I moved to the front of him and looked up at him. He wouldn't look at me. Jasper didn't show his feeling to a lot of people and he showed me over and over again. I just confirmed to him that it wouldn't matter it was just better to never show anything. I felt so stupid to not just take what he was giving me before. I pulled his face down to me as the water was beating my back.

He pulled his face away. I pulled his face back down and kissed him I knew he wouldn't kiss me back so I kissed him harder. I closed me eyes and kiss more and more forcing a reaction out of him. When I pulled back he was just looking at me. I went to kiss him back and it took him awhile to kiss back but he did. He raised my leg until he picked me up and I wrapped the other around him. Jasper slid to the floor with me on top of him. I pressed my chest into his chest and he pulled one of his hands around me to bring me closer to him. The other hand went to my thigh and stroked the inside making me gasp and moan. I raised up on him and rubbed back and forth while he kissed me deeper. I put my hands in his hair to keep myself from screaming when he put his hand there and rubbed. Before I knew if I was slowly being lowered on to him. I gasped with out a choice.I rocked with him and I kept building and building up.

"I'm gunna..." I gasped. He turned me over and I was lying down. One, two, three.....Shit! I was there screaming like a idiot and not giving a shit. Right before Jasper came he let out and lied down beside me. The water beat down on us cold.

"Your wrong, there's no way I couldn't love you" I said.

"I know but it wouldn't hurt to hear it sometimes you where just being selfish keeping your self in the dark" Jasper said. We stayed in the tub just breathing beside each other for who know how long. The water was already cold.

------------------------

**YAYYYYY!! there it is. So what do you think about any part in the chapter. Should it have been harder for Alice to get Jasper back. Felix popping up. Who was at the bar door? Where did Rosalie go after? Where was Edward most of the time? Why did Jasper hide his phone when he was first texting? So many questions. I know you want to know. REVIEWWW I (love) you guys.**


	8. Only If I Have To

**Okay! Here is the awaited Chapter! Thank all of you who are still waiting it out with me. This chapter is kinda...hot but not too hot ;) It's a little dangerous and fast but not a filler, I try my best never to do those. There are alot of questions answered here and then alot more questions asked. You know me! I love all of you guys and love what you say in your reviews it makes my freaking day!  
**

**Read and Review3 **

**Thanks For everyone who reviewed the last few chapters! I love all you guys!!!3**

* * *

_Flashback Number One_

I can't fucking do this, I can't fucking do this. He thought to himself.

He couldn't handle this one gift he didn't even ask for, not that he didn't want it. He just couldn't fucking do it. He couldn't handle it. He would mess everything up for everyone.

Everyone knew he got a little senseless in these situations. He had asked to not be given these moments anymore he already made a big mistake once. They couldn't afford it - not this close to the end, not this long from the last one.

He ran his fingers through his hair in anticipation. He said he couldn't handle it, that didn't mean he didn't want it. It was daylight out for god's sake, I'm asking for it. He thought. He watched them get out of the safe house he tracked them down to, it wasn't really hard since this was only a last resort place for them. They never took their time to completely secure the place. What Idiots they know better than that.

The door opened and he held his breath. He was across the street sitting by one of the coffee shop tables.

"Is there anything else you would like sir?" The waitress asked him for what must have been the third time since he sat down. He got a coffee that he hadn't touched to get her to shut up.

"I'm finishing up this one that you just not to long ago brought me" He hated to sound like an asshole but she really didn't get that he wouldn't be asking for her number now or ever really.

"OK then, if you'd like to stay awhile I get o-" He stopped her.

"No thank you I was just leaving" She looked at him, smiled, then turned away to go bother someone else. Poor girl probably thought he was sitting here waiting for her.

He looked back over to the safe house door. They where taking boxes out like they where moving away, smart. I couldn't have taught it any better.

He dropped the twenty for his ridiculously expensive coffee even though he cared little for money. He looked back over to the street. He couldn't do it, not with it being this bright outside. That's what he would say if anyone asked, though he knew no one would ask.

He pulled his hood over his head and left the table, moving farther and farther from the house across the street.

He walked down the street to his car, secret among all the other dark blue and black ones. He got in and pounded his head against the steering wheel. He never asked for this gift, he didn't need to mess everything up. Even if it meant just having one more dangerous indulgence....

The car beeped with him still in the car. The doors unlocked. He looked up and blinked against himself when the door opened and when the seat beside him was filled he fired up the car and pulled out his parking spot. Signaling his turn into the road as he took off.

* * *

_Flachback Number Two_

When Alice fell asleep Jasper parked the car on the side on the dark road and got out. He knocked on Rosalie's window. She got out the car and met him around back.

"What?" She asked.

"You can go if you want" Jasper leaned on the trunk of the car.

"I'd rather not" Rosalie walked back up to the back car door.

"No one would blame you" Jasper sighed. She was so difficult sometimes.

Rosalie didn't know if he were talking about Felix or the other part of her life.

"Stop being so damn understanding today you idiot, shouldn't you be terrified and making up some grand plan to get out of all this alive. Be the leader you are and enforce the fucking ground rules. That's why we have them, fuck! Not every rule needs to be fucking broken dam it" Rosalie reached into her car to grab her gun, maybe she'll take two, and leaned further to get one more from under the front seat.

She walked back over to Jasper.

"I'm going to go on ahead and get the room's I'll pick up some clothes for me and your girlfriend. I'll be there by the time you get there. I feel like driving really fast tonight" She laughed.

Jasper just looked over to her and pulled her under his arm, he tightened it when she tried to move away. She'd just have to fucking live with him acting like a brother for another few minutes.

"I should shoot you in your nuts" she sighed and pushed her gun into her belt the other into her purse. Trust her to still care about what's she's wearing.

"I would have shot him sooner for you but I knew-" Rose cut me off.

"Yea, I know" She moved out from under my arm.

"Do you still think about Royce?" Jasper asked.

"No need to. I shot him up front and personal a long time ago. That was kind of my final 'fuck you' thought I'll ever have about him" She smiled, so he smiled. It was how they worked. Screwed up but that was them. Yea we killed people, but that didn't mean we started of that way. They had to do what you had to do. When life handed you a gun and some money, you went out and added a body to your sin list. So what if he dulled it down for Alice when she asked, he didn't kill them all lately. Alice was supposed to be his last job and looked how that seemed to be turning out.

He wasn't actually going to say 'you are a hundred percent correct. I kill people just like an assassin and yes I do get paid for it. I try my best to just bring in the person so they could do it them self though. I'm already fucked up, I don't need to bury myself with them to'.

If I didn't do this then I would have never met Alice. Me and Rose where only in this life because of Maria. It's hard to stop when that's all that you know.

Me and Rosalie where partner's. The Twin Killers or what not. Rosalie made sure that they all looked to her last. They all knew she was the fucking muscle, you never fucked with her. That's just how it goes, when you screwed Rosalie over you had at least twenty four hours to live. Forty-eight if your lucky.

That's why everyone spoke to me first, that's why everyone called me the boss. I was only more easy to bargain with. With Rose she ether liked you or not.

I had to admit though we where the best in our area. We had a lot of people wanting to kill us just to take our spot light. Others wanted to kill us because we were ending our sick game. They didn't want to work with other people. Before I only watched Rosalie's, Edward's, and my own ass. Now there was Alice...

"Here he is" Rosalie sighed.

Edward parked the car behind our one and got out.

"Give me the keys" Rose told him so he threw it to her.

"What's the rush Barbie?" Edward raised his eyebrows.

"Oh bite me Edward" Rose started to walk past him.

"I would but I'm scared you'll turn into the big mouth monster we all know you are and eat me right up" Edward laughed. Rosalie punched him in the arm and laughed to.

"Am I really that bitchy?" She asked.

We both said yes.

"Good that makes me feel better, I thought I was losing my touch, bitches" She laughed and got in the SUV and drove off a head of us.

"What got caught up her ass" Edward asked.

"Felix the pervert" I said. Edward's smile disappeared.

"What the fuck? What happened the second I leave and shit.... did he touch her?" he asked.

"Yea" I started to walk over to the car and put Alice in the back seat with me.

"Well that makes me feel better" Edward breathed out as he walked to the drivers side.

"Why the hell would that make you feel better?" My head shot up.

"Because now I know he's dead" I laughed despite the irony of it.

When I got both me and Alice in the back seat and Edward started to drive and leaned back into the seat with Alice's head in my lap. Wondering what my ass would have done if it were her. I'd shit bricks if Alice knew how really fucked up I am.

"It was just like last time but more...civil" I said.

"Shit..." Edward looked into the rear view mirror. I didn't even have to tell him the whole story now. We all seen it before.

* * *

_Flashback Number Three_

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. She chanted over and over again. Tapping her foot on the gas to make it go faster then it already was. Then last thing she needed was a cop car race. She could feel the cell phone vibrating on her breast but she didn't need to look to see who it was. Of course she knew the call would come soon. She seen the car pull up behind her not caring to hide anymore.

Did they really want to do this now? She thought. Well fuck I said I didn't want a race with a cop, but you....... She pushed down on the gas.

The road she was on had a few cars on it, she was driving faster then highway limits so she could see their shock of her coming up behind them. The last thing she wanted was to slowed down by them, so she swerved around them and kept going. She may be able to fix cars in seconds but the person following her, she had to admit, were a better driver then her.

The black SUV kept a good pace behind her which was starting to fucking piss her off. She wasn't that fucking bad – in fact she could ride with race car drivers – She just wasn't better then that fucking SUV tailing her. She stuck her middle finger up hoping they could see it. She be damned if they caught her now. She made impossible turns and cut through cars like scissors but fuck she knew she couldn't win.

Rosalie pulled the car into another bar parking lot, to think she had enough of them for a day- or night.

You know the ones in the middle of nowhere, were all the freaks hung out. All the bad little school girls and bad boys. The ones looking for a killer thrill. She could use one right now.

Rosalie pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail. She didn't want anything in her face messing up her view. She hopped down and slammed the car door before speed walking to the car that just parked. Just as loud and angry she heard the car door slam closed. She pulled out her gun, pin pointed and aimed. She stood there waiting for them to show up on her side.

Well fuck. If this ain't breaking the rules.

She put her gun back down and speed back over to her car. She should just kill him honestly he was the enemy.

"Get back over here!" They yelled at her. She speed up some more. "Rosalie!"

Rosalie opened the car door, a hand caught her wrist.

"Rose!" They pulled her back. "Baby!" He pulled her up into a death grip, she wrapped her legs around his waist and their lips crashed together. Her hands went in his hair on instinct and since she couldn't just do anything half way with him her tongue went in his mouth also. She missed this so much she couldn't explain how much it would hurt later on.

He was tugging her hair and pulling her in harder as if trying to get skin to skin contact through their clothes. She wouldn't mind if there where less of them right now. She was biting on his lip and he was squeezing on her ass and she couldn't get enough of it, she'd be damned if they stopped now but they had to and they both knew this. They where already crossing so many lines. Even if Jasper gave her permission to.

He slowly put her down. They stood close to each other as they heaved out all their frustration they weren't the kind of people to back up and allow the other some air.

"Emmett you shouldn't be here" Rosalie opened the car door and sat on the seat facing him. He walked in between her legs. Call them sexual beings. This was how they worked the closer the better.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine" She looked straight into her eyes.

"Don't fucking act with me I see right through you" he reached out to her face, she smacked it away.

"I'm fine! Really just relax"

"Don't fucking do that! Don't act like this, this is me. Emmett. I'm not like everyone else I don't care if you throw a fucking hissy fit. I'm not going to cower rose! Stop acting in front of me I won't by it for a minuet. Are. You. Okay?" he reached up to cup her face in his hands and brought her to look at him.

She started to tear up if only a little. Only with him she reassured herself. Crying were for bitches.

"God Rose... If she weren't in the car I would have came right up and shoved my fist down his throat I swear" he whipped at her tears.

"I know" she pulled his hands down to remove the rest of the damage from her face. She didn't associate her self with tears.

"The only thing I could do was kill-" he sounded angry.

"It's over Emmett" She laughed.

"No it's not! I promised... I promised that I would never let that happen to you again" he pulled back away from her. She wrapped her ankles to keep him in place.

"That would have broken the rules" She said.

"Exactly" he laughed. "Isn't it shitty that we live on a bunch of rules?"

Rhetorical question she knew. Those rules where what kept them from breaking apart.

So because she couldn't give him what he wanted she pulled him in for one last slow stolen kiss.

"She would have seen you, you would get caught. There would be to many questions and not a lot of answers. I seen you by the door that's why I didn't want her to get out because if you stepped just a bit closer she would have seen your face and freaked to cloud nine. I knew you where there I know you would have came if you could" She kissed him again.

"You didn't kill him"

"What?" Rose sighed.

"Oh don't play dumb you could have shot him dead on in the head if he were running in circles" He leaned into her making her look at him.

"I did it for you" She answered.

"For me?" he laughed.

"I knew you wouldn't forgive yourself if you didn't take him away from me" Rosalie grimaced. "Just like Royce and the other guys"

Emmett stopped laughing right at the sound of Royce's name. Anyone who was there couldn't just forget his outrage. If she threw a hissy fit, Emmett was like an atomic bomb.

"We both have to go" she removed her legs away from his and sat back more into the car. "This can't happen again, I'm a big girl. I can handle it Emmie" There was that guffy grin she loved dimples and all. She had to see it this one time.

"Alright Rosie" He kissed her forehead.

"Shush no one's supposed to know our matching nickname's it's so high school I would just die" she shook even though she secretly loved it.

He moved back to shut the door.

"What are you doing?" He asked in amusement.

Rosalie had fished around for her brush and was going at her hair in the driver's mirror. Then she applied more eye liner to her eyes, it wasn't her thing but it made them look less puffy.

"Transforming back into Queen Bitch" She sighed. "I have an image to protect"

"Glad I could share that with you, will you get in trouble?" he asked.

"No Jasper knew you'd find me"

"Actually I'm tailing you for this shindig but I have a feeling there's going to be a change soon" Emmett backed up from the car.

"Aren't you going to get in your car?" She started the engine.

"No I want to make sure on one follows you first. I have to make sure that your good" Emmett was such a sweetheart. That's why she'd break the bones of anyone who tried to use it against him.

She pulled out and made sure to look behind him while she drove away. To bad she missed the car driving in while she drove out.

* * *

_Present time_

I woke up wrapped up in the bed's blanket and not in the arms of the person I wanted to be in. I was still naked and seen a pair of folded clothes sitting on the edge of the bed. Well what the fuck?

This was exactly what I expected of my fuck buddies. To leave before I woke up so we wouldn't have to go threw that weird, the day after type stuff. I went to quickly put the clothes on first a sweater and wife beater, pair of skinny jeans, and another pair of Jordan's. When I expected myself in the washroom mirror I decided this was to simple for me. I found a pair of scissors in one of the nightstand tables and got to work.

I started to cut lines in the stomach area all the way around the back but not so the lines met, and the sweater would fall apart. I left the arms alone because I didn't want to be cold at night time. I gathered my other clothes scatted near the washroom door and threw them away. I opened the door only to step right back in.

What was going on out there?

I peeped through the window enough so that I could just barely see through it. Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward were having a heated conversation near the car. Rosalie had her hands in the air arguing with Jasper and Edward was yelling at Rosalie. Though barely because I couldn't hear a damn thing they were saying. Jasper tapped his foot as he waited for Rosalie to finish speaking. He reached into his pocket to get his cell phone.

They call stopped yelling and leaned into him to see whatever he was showing them. When they stepped back they all seemed ten times way more clam, but they didn't look happy at all, more tense. Jasper put his back into his back pocket. Edward looked up and I jumped back into the room I couldn't tell if it was fast enough for him to not see me. I scrambled back over to the nightstand to pretend I was still fussing over my sweater.

I heard the door open.

"I thought I locked this on my way out" Jasper thought out loudly.

"You did I was going to come out but I almost forgot to throw out my old clothes like you taught me to" I told him. I continued to cut little lines into the sweater to look like I was busy the whole time he was outside arguing.

"Oh.... you didn't like the clothes?" he asked.

"No I loved it, it's just to clean cut then what I usually wear" I got up from the bed and walked a little around the bed to him.

"Where did you go?" I asked not knowing if I were putting myself into the line of fire.

"I was outside talking to Rosalie and Edward about some plans?" He answered. I didn't think he was lying but I knew he wasn't telling me the full truth. I walked up to him and kissed his jaw, then his lips.

"What's wrong...you feel tense.." I sacrificed one more question.

"Nothing, you gave me quite a work out yesterday night" he kissed my forehead.

"Ummm" Was all I said.

I reached around him to open the door, he caught my arm and picked me up like I weighed 80 pounds.

He held me up by my ass and started kissing me along my neck and the side of my jaw. I kissed him back deep but he was making it deeper and deeper. I pulled back to take a breath. He started tugging at the hem of my jeans.

"Why the fuck are these so tight?" He tugged at it frustratingly. He gave up and just stopped.

"They're skinny jeans, it's supposed to stick to me like a second skin" I laughed forgetting about outside. He never said anything back. "Jazz?" I asked. I leaned back so I could see his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he said and put me down. "Let's go" He grabbed my hand and laced his fingers with mine.

I pulled back. "No, there's something wrong"

"Alice just leave it okay?" He sighed. I let it go and let him lead me outside and down the stairs. When we got there he didn't let go of my hands like he usually did. What, he didn't care about PDA now? Interesting...

He opened the car door and motioned for me to get in the back. So I did.

He walked over to where Rosalie and Edward were.

I rolled down the window a bit to hear what they were saying.

"_I don't care if you guys don't like it, we're doing it and that's that" Jasper said._

"_Your being irrational" Edward said._

"_What would you do?"Jasper shot back. Edward said nothing._

"_We all go a little crazy when things like that are said but Jasper, don't act like we don't know what your fucking going through" Rosalie punched him in the shoulder._

"_Fine.... We'll try it your way first but if ti doesn't work out we're going to do it my way. Then no more got damn questions"_ Jasper ran his hands through his hair.

Edward looked back at me, then they all did. I didn't bother hide that I was looking. When they got back over here I took the time to slowly put the window crack all the way back up.

Rosalie got into the drivers seat and Edward got into the other car. Jasper got int the passenger seat. We pulled out into the road and drove off. Jasper kept using his phone to text. I was getting annoyed at off of this shit.

"Who do you keep texting?" I barked out of nowhere. It must have been fifteen minutes since anything had been said.

"Edward" Jasper answered back. "Check the number in the phone I gave you if you don't believe me"

I took it out my pocket and right there where the matching number's since Jasper doesn't keep anything by name in his phone.

"Umm" Was all I said.

He just kept fucking texting, he better hope to god I don't get a hold of that frigging cell phone of his. I don't even know why I was acting like this but it was 'bout time I asked some freaking questions. To think I should have been asking them sooner, better catch up for some weeks worth.

"What month is it?" I asked.

"The first week of august" Rosalie said. Well time had gone by..... shouldn't I be on my way to school and whens the last time I danced anyway?

I looked back and Edward was still tailing us. I put my feet up on the back seat and pushed my back up against the side window. I kept my head down on my arms and stared out the back window. It was obvious that no one wanted to talk.

We drove for hours in silence and for a person like me silence was like a slow death. I played a little stupid game on the cell phone to keep me in check. I had no idea how long this slow death was going to last.

I started playing that game, you know the one where you take a letter from a license plate and count how many cars you can find with the same sequence. You start from a , then ad or whatever when you reach ten. Well I was doing that and noticed that I kept counting the same plate a couple times and since that should be near impossible I was getting a tad bit fidgety.

Maybe it was just me, but I wasn't stupid enough to leave it at that. I decided to wait 3 minutes and wait to see if it would still be near Edwards car. Five minutes later it still was. It just changed lanes a lot and it never came more then five cars near Edwards and it never drove five cars behind his, just off to the side. That sneaky bitch.

"A... Jasper" I said.

"Yea Alice" He answered.

"There's a really dark blue car a few down from Edwards, I waited for at least a few minutes but It's not leaving or turning or whatever," I sat up in my seat. " And I've been counting plates and shit like you do when your a kid and since no one was talking I did it and well, I've counted that one like eight times"

Jasper admittedly sat straight up in his seat and so did Rosalie.

"Where is it..." Jasper asked.

"A few down and to the left of Edward" I said.

"Rose do you.." Jasper trailed off.

"No that ain't it" Rosalie looked in her rear view mirror. Rose started tapping her finger on the steering wheel.

"Well shit" She said to them and speed up just a little bit.

Jasper called Edward and asked him if he knew the car. I'm guessing her said no because now Edward was speeding up a little to.

"No wait you guys, don't speed up - drive like nothing happened" I said.

Rose raised her eyebrows but took her foot a little of the gas pedal. Jasper told Edward to do the same.

"look forward" I said. They did so.

"Now slowly change two lanes over" They did. We drove for two minutes before the dark blue car changed two lanes over also.

Rose speed up.

"Those fucking sneaky bitches" She laughed.

"Fuck we can't just speed up in the morning"Jasper pounded his fist down on the dash I pushed back into my seat.

"I told you guys I frigging told you guys this would happen... I knew they would start changing their plan up. No one keeps the same thing all the way through. Who the hell is that anyways that's not James people's is it? That wouldn't make sense at all. Fuck!" Jasper pulled his hair.

"Edward I'll call you back" Jasper hung up and dialed another number.

"Where the fuck are you Torry?" Jasper asked. "Your ahead of us?"........ "Good get on the highway, find where we are, don't drive up to us though. Look for a dark blue car to the right of us and four cars down. When you find it follow it and call back" Jasper threw his phone on the dash. He started counting something off on his fingers.

"Told you people not to drive in the morning" He muttered under his breath. "Told y'all not to use the highway, but use the back roads.."

When Victoria called back he instructed Rose and Edward to get off on the next exit. Rosalie stopped in the middle of a road so the dark car wouldn't be dumb enough to stop to. We watched it being forced to go on ahead of us, then watched Victoria follow the car.

We turned around and parked behind a small plaza.

We all got out of the cars.

"Alice stay in the car" Jasper said.

"Oh fuck that!" Alice yelled at him.

"Alice..." Jasper said.

"Jasper" Alice stated, there was no way she was getting back into that car.

"Fine, I'm not doing this right now" Jasper and Rosalie walked up to meet Edward and she followed.

"Me and you are leaving Rosalie and Alice, we need to meet up with the other guys and get something new worked out, and since you have something new to tell me we are going to talk on the way over to them. Rose and Alice are going to keep driving back roads and meet up with Torry for a bit. Then they're going to leave Torry because Alice doesn't want her around. Alright?" He asked no one. "Good lets get going"

Rosalie went back over to the car and got in while Edward went back to his but he was in the passenger seat.

During the whole one sided conversation all she could her was one thing.

"Your leaving me?" She asked.

"Alice.. come here" He reached out to her and she stepped back from him.

"Well when am I going to see you again like is this going to take hours or what?" she asked.

"Well it's a lot of new stuff, they don't care if we see them so that's a lot to take in-" Jasper was trying to explain to her but she wasn't having it.

"Shut up" she said. "How long"

"Maybe not into we all meet up at the back off your house" He said.

"Okay well why can't I come with you?" She said.

"Because fuck Alice! You can't and you could get hurt so your staying with Rose and just stop fucking doing that" He pointed to my face.

"Doing what, what the fuck am I doing?!" she yelled back at him.

"That shit where you cross you arms and look at me like that" He said.

"What if you get hurt?" I asked softly.

"I'm not going to get Alice" he hugged me.

"Promise me" She told him to.

"I can't" he said.

"Why?"

"I promise you I won't get hurt" He said.

She reached up to kiss him but he just pecked her.

"You won't even kiss me lier or are you to masculine to show PDA" she said. She turned away from him and walked down to the car Rose was waiting for her in. She got in and sat down.

Before she could close the door she was being pulled out and picked up for the second time that day. She wrapped her legs around his waist and just kissed him. Like kissing him was that simple. They battled for domination with their tongues. Alice pulled his head closer to hers and she was breathing harder then ever. Nether of them wanted to come back for air. He was pulling her mouth in to his so he could get more of her.

When she pulled back this time they just hugged. It hurt so much but she couldn't find the thought to care.

"I always want to kiss you" Jasper said. "I love you and I'm not saying bye I'm just saying later, Okay" he whispered In her ear.

"Okay" I whispered back. When he tried to put me down I pulled tighter.

"Promise?"

"I Promise" She allowed him to put her down. When She got back in the car Rosalie spared her the glance before she took off.

* * *

"Why did you promise?" Edward asked Jasper back in the car.

"I said I would try to tell her the truth but I never said I'd never lie to her. I said I would only if I had to" Jasper told Edward.

"Now what happened when you left" Jasper asked.

"They came" Edward said. "Exactly as planned"

* * *

**Don't shoot! So tell me, tell me, tell me what you think! Did I get you guys in the starting? Did you know it was Edward? Who did you think was tracing Rosalie. Who got in the car with Edward? What's Jasper not telling Alice? Who went in the the parking lot After Rosalie left Emmett?**

**So many Questions! Review please. :D Thanks For everyone who reviewed the last few chapters! I love all you guys!!!3  
**


	9. Danger on the horizen

**I am so unbelievably sorry! I have no excuse! It was a combination between school and other stories and writers block. This story will be done, I always planned on finishing it! I really did, I hate to leave anything up in the air which I did. Thanks to all the people who put up with my crap and Pm'ed me, and reviewed, telling me in a polite way to hurry my ass up! SORRRRRY! **

**Here's a recap. Rosalie meet Emmett in a bar parking lot after the incident with Felix. Though soon after she left some black called pulled into where she left Emmett behind. Edward went to go meet up with someone, He claims everything went how it should have gone. Though was was in the car, and why did Jasper know about it. Why did he lie to Alice, what is he really going to do? What are Rosalie and Alice up to know that the boys are gone? You might find out some answers... go on read.**

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked Rosalie. She was silent as she drove, tapping her temple with her index finger repeatedly.

"We are going to piss of Jasper" She said frowning.

"W-What?" I sat up in my seat, pulling the seat belt tight across my chest in protest.

"This has gotten to far. He thinks that he can fix it all, fix everyone, fix us – but he can't" Rosalie took her cellphone out her bra to check the time.

"I...don't understand"

"He left because he had things to do, to protect us and you. When this is all done... he'll be so fucked up, he won't know what to do with himself" I looked at her, glaring.

"Jasper knows what he's doing! Yea, I mean h-he has to kill people, and make decisions that are good for him. I know that it's hard for him and for you guys, but it's what you do! He told me that, that he was trying to get out that life, he was going to leave this all. You have no idea- Jasper's strong he's... fuck! You don't know at all, you have-"

Suddenly the car swerved off the main road. She drove madly through a crowed mall parking lot, and up the ramp onto the top floor of the lot. She hopped out and threw my door open, reached in, cut my seat belt with a knife that appeared from nowhere and pulled me out.

"Listen you dumb bitch, I'm going to say this now because I don't know what bullshit he fed you and I honestly don't care. I care about Edward and Jasper. That's absolutely it. You have been pushed into all of our life's against the odds of about everything. Yea, Jasper kills people. Yea, he wants to get out, he wants to do a lot of things but do you really know why? You have no fucking idea, none! He's trying to get us out and himself second! His top priority is getting you out. He's willing to risk it all, everything we made. We aren't just racing for a case, this- this day is all we have left! You fucking twit!" I stopped her.

"I know that, but Jasper-"

"Tell me! Tell me! When you think about getting out, you don't just think about Jasper. Tell me if it were you and him, and he needed to pick who to choose, it wouldn't be you. You wouldn't expect him to pick you and fuck us all over. Me, Edward.. the others. Tell me you don't think he loves you just that much" Rosalie looked like she pitted me. Like she didn't care what I said next – she already knew. She just wanted to confirm it... and I did.

I was speechless.

"I love Jasper with all my heart and there's nothing in this world that could ever turn me against my own flesh and blood but if you – If you" She gasped. Paused. Walked in a small circle. "If you think I'll let him hurt the people I care about. That I'd make his decision's come back to haunt.. the others after I'm gone. He'll have to come through me, I swear to god. If anything happens to the people who worked and planned, who gave their life away to protect us. You think it's just you and him?"

She flipped her knife down and put it in her pocket. Breathed out her nose, fixed her shirt.

"You think you're the only people fighting for someone, do you think I don't have a life. Someplace I'd like to go rest my head at night. You think Edward's nice to you because he wants to? All those jokes he makes about me. The ones that make you smile? I know why he says them. They make _him _feel better. He knows why I am the way I am, he can understand, he just can't tell you to get out of his face on his best day. Everything you remind us off, you and Jasper. When this is all over and Jasper has you, and we might have nothing, the danger he's putting.. the others in. I swear to god, you better run as far as you can, you and him. If I don't have the one thing I _need _to survive. Edward might give you the benefit of the doubt, he might tell you it's not your fault. I won't. I swear to god, I swear on our mother, Jasper will have to kill me before I get to him. I'll do anything to keep Jasper alive, even give myself up to save them all. Edward would do the same. As much as I love... we both know what we have to do at the end of the day. Edward knows what he has to do. Jasper does not, this love thing is new to him. He never had to give you up. He won't. He'll make me and Edward do it before he does it to you. I won't forgive him for that. I won't." Rosalie's eyes were bloodshot red, but I knew she wouldn't cry.

"I know he loves me, but no one could love someone else that much to fuck up another persons life. Jasper isn't evil. He wouldn't throw you in the line of fire, his sister, to save me" I uttered.

"You never grew up the way we did. You don't know what's it's like to have someone who grew up the same way we did. Into this world, killing for survival. People die everyday, we contribute to the group. The people I love know that at the end of the day, you pick what's best for everyone. If it means dieing, if it means never seeing the other again. We'd do it in a heart beat. Jasper has you now, you don't know our way of thinking. Jasper has to protect you no matter what, he won't pick what's best for everyone.. He'll pick what's best for you. It's tearing us all apart. You better love him – you better love him. 'Cause after this he might not have anyone left. Not even me" Rosalie shook her head.

"I need to find a car to hot wire, this one is to heated" She walked off.

I stood there looking after her. He'd give up them for me? He'd do that... I didn't want to believe her. Not yet. I couldn't accept that now knowing that he was out there doing god knows what. I'm so confused, what could Rose have to worry about, everything she cared about was Edward and Jazz. What was she talking about? Love who? Who did she need, why did Edward understand her? Were they – dating? Edward and Rose! She had to mean him. Right? That's why Edward was so mad when I woke up the day after Felix. He didn't even want to talk.

A black car pulled up beside me. Since Rose picked it, it had to be expensive. Our old car's trunked beeped open.

"Transfer the bags" She ordered me. So I did. While I was lugging bag from car to car she emptied the inside. I was going to close the trunk when she stopped me. Rosalie pulled gray gloves over her hands.

"Wait," She reached in and grabbed the portable gas tank you pick up form gas stations. "Get in the car drive to the front of the mall and park. Don't get out of the car just wait till I come. I'll find you"

When I slowly drove away she was pouring the gas all over the insides of the car, and over it. I turned my head away from the rear view mirror and headed for the ramp.

I was parked for about five minuet's before I heard a god awful boom over my head. I peak out my window to look over to the parking ramp. There on the top level was all kinds of angry red's and oranges fighting with the smoke. Soon after ambulances, fire trucks, and police cars were zooming past me. That looked like way to much fire for just one car.

Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Rosalie leaving the malls front entrance with two bags in her hand. I scooted over from the drivers seat into the passenger's. It was getting dark out.

* * *

We had been chasing them for more than an hour. Slowest tailing of a car I ever had to go through in my life, I could see Edward's foot just ticking over the pedal urging to go past the 70 speed limit. All we needed was for them to go on a back road, just one, and we could catch them. I kept tapping my gun on the knee of my jeans in anticipation, the sun was almost completely down but there was still enough light to easily make out another cars license plate. Into I had to scrunch my eyes to read one, this wasn't going anywhere on my count. Just take one back road, please.

"So who showed up?" I asked Edward.

"Maria,-" He said.

"Great, we-"

"And Tanya" Edward added, switched the tapping from his foot to his left hand.

_Wow._

"How did that play out?"

"It was awkward, a little bit uncomfortable. After Maria got in the car and I drove off, down the road Tanya stepped into my line of vision. I stopped the car dumbfounded just staring at her, but she apparently spared me the glance. Walked over to the car and hopped in the back seat. Before at the coffee shop I was disappointed you know? I wanted to see if I could maybe get a peek, if they would look in my direction and see that I was there, a connection or some shit like that. When it didn't happen I actually _sighed! _I sighed! Like I was holding my breath the hold time and was glad I didn't get a glance. I might have thrown myself over the fence of the shop and ran across the street. Then there in the middle of the fucking road is Tanya, I almost freaked, killed us both In a car crash, but I didn't. Here's the girl that had been trying to kill me since..., and I'd been wanting to catch a quick peek at the girl who saved it. I swear I almost... Maria sat there smiling at how fucking uncomfortable I was"

He stopped talking for a while. The one person who hated him more than anything sitting in the back seat of his car, perfect aim at his head. Maria was a lot of things if she wasn't resourceful, needed to have the upper hand. Tanya and Edward in the same car! If a gun battle went down, she could just slip away into the night. If there was anyone in the world that wanted Edward dead, it'd be that strawberry blond.

"It doesn't matter. I had to man up, you know? Puffed my chest out and act like it didn't bother me one bit. Never glanced in the rear view mirror once while I drove, put my attention to Maria and asked her what's up" Edward straightened his back, like he was going through it all over again.

"Hey man it's cool, Maria-" Edward was not looking at me. He was looking at the cars. Torry had signaled from behind us that they were making a move. The black car turned off the highway, we followed suit and did the same. They speed up, it was dark enough outside by now to actually have a chase.

Edward grinned from ear to ear. He _needed _this right now. I smiled too.

"You ready?" I asked. He could barely contain his excitement.

He answered by pushing his foot down on the gas. The predator had become the prey.

I clocked back my gun then reached under my seat at fished out three more, two were silent and one was an automatic. I couldn't make a lot of noise around around here, didn't want the police to come and chase our chase today. I just needed a really good shot at the tires when they were deep enough in the trees.

"What game are we playing today? Herding the sheep?" Edward asked.

"Yea" I signaled Torry what game we were playing from my window. She signaled back that she understood. Edward picked the speed up so fast that he bumped their tail lights. I could see an arm peak out from the right side of the car. Gun in hand.

"Edward, left!" I screeched just when a shot popped off and hit our wind shield on my side. If the car wasn't bullet prof It probably might have grazed my shoulder. Blood was pumping through my veins on full blast. We haven't done this in a while, not that I enjoyed it – not that anyone of us did – but I couldn't contain the adrenaline. We've been doing these kind of things since _forever. _I had to admit that as much as it sickened me – it also drove me. Something that I'd never tell Alice.

I opened up my window and leaned out.

"Speed up a little Edward or else they won't go into the trees" I huffed.

I needed to get two good shots on their back tires. One would slow them down, but you could still drive . What I need was two. At my first try I missed, because who ever was shooting almost nicked my head.

"Fuck!"

They turned into a dirt path they found that lead into the trees.

"Think they might be leading us in?" Edward asked.

"Could be... maybe. Though I don't think so" He nodded.

Once we were 3 meter's behind their car I tried again, and popped the right tire. The car almost flipped over completely to the side but they caught their balance and kept going with more momentum than before. The Fifth time I got the second tire out.

When I got the last tire Edward admittedly hit the brakes a bit to slow down. The car wobbled, popped a tile bit into the air, and skidded to a screeching halt. I wished they hit a damn tree. Saves us the trouble.

Three figures climbed out the car. A female and two males. We needed to get closer to see.

"Damn, the pop of that last tire was loud" A voice said from behind us. Torry came up to stand beside me, a little bit to close.

"Shut up" Edward said to her. He glared but otherwise stayed silent. We approached them with our guns aimed at their head. Fair game, three against three.

Torry clocked her gun. Hearing that, one male took off for the trees.

"Shit!" Edward took off for him.

"Fuck Torry," I hissed under my breath but this was no time to tell her how stupid she was. Can't let them know that I didn't have her completely under control. "Fire if I say fire"

When we got close enough to see their faces my foot steps almost flattered, almost.

Emmett.

Rose would kill me if she found out I almost flipped the car.

He had a gun pointed at my head. He stepped to the side, there was a girl with brown hair. Looked like... Bella. She had a gun pointed at Torry's head.

We stood there like that. Aim for Aim. I needed to wait and see what was up with Edward.

Five minuets later of just staring was broken apart from a dragging sound. Edward was coming from the clearing dragging a man on the forest floor with a broken leg.

"Idiot couldn't even run right" he muttered. When he got close to us he dropped him and whipped the sweat off his forehead. Edward picked at his ruined shirt.

"This was new" he spat on the ground from irritation. This game had gotten to the not so fun part. If we left, someone was dieing.

"Edward, Jasper, Torry" Bella said. Edward slowly looked up, saw who was there in the opening. He locked eyes with Bella and then with Emmett. He looked at the guy on the ground. I couldn't put a name to the face.

"Who sent you?" I asked.

"None of your fucking business" Bella glared. The man on the floor made a sound close to a wimp.

Edward took his gun back out and aimed it at Bella. Bella aimed at me. Emmett aimed at Torry, Torry aimed at Bella, I aimed at Emmet.

"James sent us" The man on the floor said.

"You fucking idiot. A broken leg and you cry for mercy!" Emmett glared. I wanted to smile he was still the same.

The tension was so thick you'd need a Axe to cut it.

"Let's calm down," I said. "No one needs to get hurt"

"You calm down" Bella replied.

"I thought this was supposed to be fair play. We haven't sent one person to follow you" I offered.

Emmett looked at me.

"Maybe you should" he was giving me a hint. Bella shot her head to the side. Stared at Emmett. Looked back back at me, Torry, and Edward. Her gun faltered only slightly.

The man on the floor opened his mouth to speak.

"Shut the fuck up!" She yelled.

"Bella" Emmett calmly said, to bring her attention back to him. What was he playing at? She snapped her eyes to him. Shook her head once, and refocused. Reassuring herself.

"So is this going to turn out into a blood bath? Do you want this?" Edward asked.

"Maybe, maybe not" Bella said.

"Let's work out a deal," Emmett said. "I'm sure we all want to die in a more civilize way than this"

"James has a plan!" The man on the floor said. Bella twitched her arm so quickly to left that we could barely call out before she shot him.

"Informant" She said. The shot was in his knee cap, he called out in pain.

"let's just go. As you can see we are a bit edgy" Emmett said.

"Fine" Edward said. We all slowly put our guns down. We backed up towards our car.

When Emmett reached the man he looked down and shook his head. Bella glanced at him before slowly moving into the lining of the trees. She stopped and waited for him.

Emmett shook his head, reached his arm out. Then shot the man in the head.

He turned his backs to us and left. We waited into we couldn't see him anymore.

"Freaking Informers, what would you guys have done if I did that?" Torry said.

"Get in the car, go back to the others" I spat on the ground turned around. Edward had already been starting the car up.

When we pulled out back into the road I was silent for a moment.

"What do you think about what happened back there. Em looked like he was trying to persevere-"

"I don't know" He said before I was done.

"You know I never said this before but Bella got kinda hot, don't you think. Maybe a little hot headed but-" I said.

"So"

"Emmett trusts her and-"

"So"

"Maybe it's time you, I don't know. It was a long time ago, given the circumstances..." He glared at me.

"Don't you think it's time you've mo-"

"I don't" And that was that.

"What did Maria say?" I asked.

"She said, you can still meet up with her and be with her. If not don't expect her to play by the rules" Edward supplied happy for the change in topic.

"So she's she knows something we don't know" I pondered.

"Yup"

* * *

**Yea, so what do you think about that? You found out who was is the car with Edward but we still don't know who drove into to meet Emmett after Rosalie left. What's up with Bella? What does Maria know? What else could James be planning? Or was it all a bluff? What is Rosalie Up to, how do you feel about what she told Alice. Is she really just some bitch? You tell me! Reviews would be greatly appreaciated. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the story and the last few chapters.  
**

**Next Chapter should be up soon, I promise. Only about 2 to maybeee 3 left :) I'm back! **


	10. Burning Bridges

**Get ready, set, go! Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

When Rosalie got in the car she passed over the bags that she brought. It was odd how she could do that, be so fired up, blow up a car, than shop for clothes. Made me feel like I really had no idea how they lived, would I really want to be like them? To be so used to this life that it's everything you know... like eating and breathing.

"Climb into the back and change. There's some food in there too, help yourself" Rosalie ordered me. Past conversation not forgotten. She told me all she needed to say, it was my job to take it any way that I wanted.

As I changed in the back seat as we drove in silence. I ate more than my share of Chinese food, the nerves were getting to me. She was so frigging calm! Her face was so jaded! So...so...determined. I could only wait to see why.

When I woke up we were parked behind an old warehouse and the drivers seat was opened. When I climbed out the back seat and stepped onto the gravel I seen Rosalie behind the car with the trunk opened. She was standing in her underwear and bra brushing her hair back into a tight ponytail. I gaped.

"Your underwear are – that set is – where did you-"

"Get them? I know this collection isn't out yet but when you deal with people who steal for fun it's kind of easy... to get your hands on them" She offered me a bare smile. Happy to be on different terms. If she was giving me an out I was going to take it.

"Burberry silk with-" I started.

"Lace trimmings and-"

"The matching bodice" I exclaimed. We both sighed at the same time.

"It's like your wearing an-"

"Orgasm?"

"Yes, exactly" I laughed. Rosalie spared one small laugh. She reach into the trunk and then into another bag she brought but told me it was hers. She pulled out black fitted pants, a pale pink top and a black matching jacket. I gave her time to continue dressing while I stretched my legs.

"Could you throw away my old clothes for me? Find somewhere to put it" She pointed over to the floor where she had thrown them. I said nothing as I walked over to grab it. There had to be a garbage bin or something around here. I walked to the side of the warehouse and made my way down the dark alleyway. There was an old dirty couch a few turns in, it stunk like all kinds of waste. I searched for a bin and when I found one and threw the clothes in I found that I had walked farther than I thought. I looked around at the broken windows and tall walls and it was like I just realized where I was. Somewhere at the back of a warehouse, in a alley at...night.

I wrapped my arms around myself as a shiver ran up my spine heating up my back in an oddly cool way. I picked up my pace a bit as I tried to find the way that I came in. Did I make a left or a right? Did I go up that alley or back down the other way?

When I turned a corner I jumped back. A loud bang went off behind my head, I turned around and backed myself onto a wall. What the fuck! What the fuck! What the fuck! I ran my hand along the wall to see what made the noise but when I poked my head around the corner all I seen was a nasty raccoon. I breathed a sigh of relief. I continued to make my way back to the car. Well the way I _thought _ was back to the car and Rosalie. A sound like something dropping on the floor echoed of the walls. I picked my speed up to a jog. My heart slightly pounding. _Alice there was nothing there, just the dark_._ There's nothing-_. Footsteps. The unmistakable sound of shoes repeatedly hitting gravel echoed behind me. I jerked my head to peak over my shoulder but saw nothing, but I can hear it. Shit, shit, shit.

Panic washed over me. My jogging went from slow to fast and as my footfalls changed whoever was behind me picked up there pace also. Where the fuck was out? I couldn't even tell anymore, I made sharp turns and when I felt _eyes _on the back of my neck I full out sprinted. It was taking way to long to get out, longer then it did to come in and I knew I was going in the wrong direction but I couldn't help myself. I gripped my breast but Jasper's gun wasn't there. _Alice you need to calm down. Think. What did you see on the way in? I don't know.. the...couch! Find the couch Alice! _

I ran my shaking hands along the walls. I peaked over my shoulder and saw a slim tall dark figure behind me. Too close. I smashed into walls as I looked franticly searched for the couch. I huffed as I banged my knee on a discarded old fire door. It was hard enough to knock me a little off my feet and as I scrambled to get up something knocked me so hard in the back of my head I blacked out for a second. A hand grabbed my hair and banged it into the gravel, I lashed out and kicked back but my leg caught nothing. Something hard hit me on my lower back and I let out a scream. Whoever was on top of me didn't want me to see them. When I tried to turn my head it was met with a fist knocking it back in the other direction. They grabbed one of my hands but before they could get the other I used my elbow to fling back and hit where I thought their face would be – and it got a connection. When my other hand was free I kicked back again into the stomach of my attacker, when there body weight was lifted off of me I sprung up. Then ran. I knew better than to let my pride take over when faced with a way got damned better fighter than me.

This time the next turn I made I seen the couch and knew that beyond that was the opening. When I finally got there I ran smack into a body. Panic came again as I fought to get out of the hold.

"Alice!" I kicked.

"Alice!" I wrenched my arms back.

"ALICE! IT'S ROSALIE!" My hands quickly fell to my sides. When I looked up I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"T-there's someone in there. I-I tried to get away a-and," I held my breath, this was ridiculous _Alice_. Speak properly. Like Jasper.

"They attacked me but I didn't see who it was, I just needed to get away" She held her hands up to pick me up.

"Get in the car and lock the doors" She pushed me in the direction of the cars.

"I could help-"

"Alice you don't even have a gun and I'll just worry about you getting shot-" She stopped talking and looked up. When I followed her gaze I seen the person but they were so deep in the shadows I couldn't see their face. Though who ever it was Rosalie seemed to know who.

"You've got to be kidding me" she whispered. It was a look of utter shock and denial.

"What are you waiting for? Shot them! Rosalie, shot them!" I gasped.

"Get in the car." She repeated.

"What the fuck do you mean? I was just-" She put her hand on my shoulder.

"It can't be," Rosalie said to the figure. "But it is isn't it?"

Rosalie laughed. And pulled out a gun, but passed it to me. I gladly took it like a drowning girl searching for air. She took her hand off my shoulder and pulled a gun from the back of her pants and aimed, but not at the figure. Then a women appeared. Maria. She switched targets. I aimed at the figure.

Then lastly the figure stepped forward into the light. I contained my shock. I have absolutely never seen her before. The shock almost made me falter and drop the gun but I gripped it harder.

She was beautiful, the kind of girl that you seen on the cover of Victoria's Secret. Strawberry blond, tall, slim, curvy, and had a great deal of appeal that she could give Rosalie a run for her money. Shockingly so. The one thing though that made me falter was the fact that she looked frozen. To calm. To angry.

"Tanya" Rosalie said.

"Rosalie" Tanya said back. She even smiled a little.

"Your back"

"And here to stay"

"Yes, a reunion of sorts isn't it? I of course knew where she was but she refused to come back in this district unless it was for something important. Apparently this was important enough. You could imagine my delight to have her here. Another determined person on my side? James of course wanted to get to her first but you know how much she hates that man" Maria said.

"I can speak for myself" Tanya said.

"Of course you can but I rather like my voice better" Maria smiled, happy at the new odds she set before us. One that I didn't understand, but one that Rosalie surely understood.

"Could you get to the point?" Rosalie jabbed.

"Could we get to the point? How abou-" Maria said.

"You just went after Alice" Rosalie interjected.

"That was purely a mishap. Tanya seen a face she didn't know and naturally, she tried to kill it. You guys are still the same no? Let's put that to the side. Moving on."Maria leaned against the wall.

I pulled the safety of the gun, and as soon as I did I heard a click. When I looked over Tanya had a gun aimed at my head and cocked it. Where they grew up, did they all learn how to pull one out of thin air?

"I assure you, as much as I hear your great at target practice my shot is always better" Tanya said.

I looked over to Rosalie.

"She doesn't miss" She said. "That's why I told you to get in the car"

"Like I was saying," Maria put in harshly annoyed that we interrupted her little rant. "You see we went to go meet up with Edward, and you could imagine his surprise when he saw who was back in town. The look on his face was absolute though he tried to conceal it."

Rosalie stopped breathing.

"Edward knows your here? How could..." Rosalie trailed off.

"You won't dare bring it up here will you" Tanya darted her eyes to me "Scared that inquiring minds want to know? How could I what? Rose? Leave? How couldn't you is the real question. I did what was best at the time and I still stand by my damn decision"

"So you still hate him" Rosalie said.

"Speak up Rose" Rosalie gritted her teeth.

"You still hate Edward"

"Of course I do, he gets to go on playing a fool. Just taking stupid orders even when he knows they're wrong. Never sticking up for himself on the behalf of your fucking brother. Look what he's done to – to you. I can see it in your face that your just as displeased as I am. You want to see if you all can make it through, blinding yourself with this mindless hope? Open your mouth and tell us all. Is your dear brother so strong and sure now that she, your Alice is here? I came back for one thing. The same thing I told you a long time ago. No ones finishing this without me. Not in this bloodbath, and It will be one. I'll make sure of it."

"Have you told anyone?" Rose asked.

"What do you think?" Tanya replied.

Rosalie nodded her head as if she understood now. Tanya nodded hers to, but just slightly. Only enough that if seen, you would second guess yourself. Like she never did it.

A laugh sparked proudly through the thin air.

"Don't you just love her? Seriously I'd trade half my group for three of her! Anyways I just want to show you that's she's back guessing that Jasper didn't plan on showing you. Seems like we're only a day away from home, huh Alice?," she glances at me.

"You know...," Tanya spoke up again. "I can't help but wonder if Alice knows what's in the case, you should, shouldn't you? Or maybe not. Besides, I wonder why he switched the cases in the first place. I mean you get the deal you shake hands and walk away right? Then when the target is dead or whatever you bring the same case back, get the keys to the money and all is well. Then on that big wall at the main base the completed task gets signed off by Laurent and we all get to see the dirty details on it...but..." She stopped talking. When it was clear she didn't plan on finishing her sentence I got irritated.

"But what..." I asked.

"Why is it that he switched your case? There must be something in there that could potentially be harmful to us. I hope your listening kid 'cause this is all for your benefit" She smiled.

"For my benefit?" I uttered.

"Well it isn't for me," She forced out a laugh. "Cause sweetie I know what's in that case and I've been waiting for it to show up now for a very long time. Why do you think Maria is dragging me all around this place, because I like her? She wants to make sure I don't up and leave her in the dust! I know what's in that lovely case and Rosalie honey, You should have left a long time ago. 'Cause it's all coming out. Everything. Like I said before, I want to see Jasper's face when he realizes he played a game he didn't understand, until now"

Tanya looked at me.

"Rose, tell me how it feels to running toward a ticking time bomb? And Alice? How does it feel to be protected by deceiver's? Everything isn't has it seems. I honestly do feel sorry for you"

I looked to Rosalie for help again but she wouldn't help me out.

I wanted to shout, tell them that their all wrong! Her! Rosalie! Everyone has this perception of what Jasper and me should be but us and even through all this I couldn't help but wonder...Why the fuck didn't I know what's in the case? Why the fuck didn't he tell me?

Why didn't he tell me what what really happened outside the hotel the day we split up? Who the hell is he always texting? Where did he go with Edward? These were all who, what's, where's, and whys. Nevertheless, I didn't know the answers to any of them. So that's why I kept my mouth closed and decided for once, to just listen. Maybe someone was telling the truth if only half.

Did it hurt that the most honest words I heard these past days came from a stranger's mouth? I knew Tanya was telling the truth because It's all the questions that have been going about my head but never put forth to my mouth.

Jasper may be the only person I could trust, but he's let me down before. He may tell me everything is fine, but then he ups and leaves at a sign of stress. He shoved me at Rosalie and made her keep me out of the line of vision. Loving me in the open of his sister and Edward, but really showing me who he was? I've only seen glimpses.

Was Rosalie right? Did I keep putting him on this pedestal? I know he loves me and I know he loves Rosalie and Edward too... but.

Then why does everyone know something I don't know? What has he done?

Why is Rosalie now sure that he has gone over his head? And... why is Tanya, so stuck on destruction.

Tanya was here before me, and now she's back. What happened before me? What was I not seeing?

It kills me to say that even though I love Jasper more that I care to admit, the guy who stole me away and handed me away. Jasper has all the answer's and I never really questioned him. Rosalie said it wasn't all about me, that he was hurting other people. Who?

And even though it was right in front of my face. I just couldn't see it.

If I want to come out of this alive, I better stop acting like this is all about me. What ever he has done in the past, it's pushing everyone one on edge. Tanya has shown up, Rosalie is second guessing him, and I was just sitting around denying everything. Tanya knows what's in the case. Tanya knows what they're keeping from me. Tanya, was my last hope.

"Why don't you look confused. I am to. I thought you were my worst head ach but Tanya?" Maria was no longer amused. "A real mindfucker she is."

"We're leaving" Rosalie jerked me back with her free arm and placed me a little ways behind her.

I needed to say something. When Maria and Tanya turned away I stepped forward.

"Tanya?" I asked.

She turned around slowly, beauty hitting me like another smack in the face.

"I know that you must think I'm so dumb kid and that I have no idea what I've gotten myself into. The second might be true but when you say everything is coming out. Where do you come in all of this and...why do you hate Edward?"

She raised her eyebrows.

"Look around you, you've only known them for what a few weeks? Your asking me where I came in? Honey you should be asking where the hell you come in, and what your interrupting" she sighed and walked away but in a few seconds she turned back around.

"And Rose?" Tanya asked.

"Umm?" Was all Rose said.

"Nice using the kid to fish us out. Had to know if I was back for sure huh? You knew Maria couldn't pass up a chance to snatch the kid, you only had barely an idea of where we might have been hiding"

"Nice to see you again, would have done fine." The corners of Rosalie's mouth twitched.

"Nice to see you to, sexy as ever" Tanya winked, then walked the few more steps that would take her back in the shadows of the warehouse alley.

Once she was gone I put the gone down and turned completely to face Rosalie, but she seemed undisturbed that I now knew that she had used me as a pawn to get what she wanted.

"You used me as a pawn" I stated.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"How could you do that!" I yelled.

"Oh clam down! You got more out of it than I did. Don't be mad because I decided not to baby you, unlike Jasper. This is what I – we – do. Open your eyes to it"

_Bzzzzzz. Bzzzzzz._

"Jasper your phone man!" I shook myself off from dozing off. I pulled my vibrating cell phone from my pocket.

It was a text, _I'm going to call. _Sure enough my phone went off two seconds later.

"Who are you always texting?" I ignored Edard.

"Hello"

"She's sweet and petite, your kind of girl" Tanya said.

"Yes, thank you. How did you see?" _Her._ I couldn't say much with Edward in the car beside me.

"You never gave Edward the heads up that I was back" She said. Avoiding my question.

"It was better that way"

"For who? You?" I didn't answer.

"Your still the same. Your pissed that I found out what's in the case, staying with Laurent at the base has helped me lot's. Imagine my surprise when I see that you next assignment ends up in my hands. It was sweet to open it and see inside your mind. Alice huh?"

"Keep your mouth shut"

"It kills you that she can't remember? You keep a lot of things away from them to. You didn't tell Rosalie were I was all these years. I knew she had a clue but Edward had none! Keeping me away has come back to bite you in the ass, hasn't it? You'd never thought I'd come across that file – I could tell by your shock when I called and told you I was coming back to pay a much needed visit. When I told you what for you must have shat a brick"

"Be careful"

"No you be careful Jazz. Your burning a lot of bridges, It's really breaking my heart seeing them like this. You know I'm right. That's what scares you the most. Right now I'm all you have to lean on" She hung up.

* * *

**So you've found out who's Jasper is always texting. Did you see that coming? And what on earth is Tanya talking about. Review away!3** Thanks alot!


	11. Author's Note!

**Author's Note: The Apology**

**I am so, so, so, sorry, and I feel like you guys hear this all the time from me. The people who still care about this story anyways (If you do, bless you) I'm not sure if I would have stayed around. To all the (Fantastic) people who follow my story and have been kindly messaging me to hurry up (what's wrong with you? why are you taking so F**ing long) in the nicest way possible, when I know what you really meant. Thank you! I needed the reminders and I didn't want to post anything up, if I knew I wouldn't have the time or dedication to finish it.**

**Here's the Excuse.**

**I had writer's block, and a schedule made by the devil that I couldn't find a way past. I had something to do all the time this past year, that if and when I was writing, it sure as hell wasn't for fun. I'm embarrassed to even look at the date of the last update (holly shit) for this story. You guys must have thought that I dropped off the face of this planet. I'm sorry if I failed to reply back to anybodies messages and story review's which I always do. Always. The thing is, I didn't know what to say have of the time. I didn't want to reply to story reviews and not update the story for years. I didn't want to let anyone's hope's down in PM's even when they just wanted answers that I couldn't give. It is the summer now and I'm out of school and do have the time to finish writing and get back into it like I used to be. **

**Now here's the thing.**

**The writer's block is slowly melting away, slowly but surely. The spelling mistake's are killing me, and the grammer(which I was never the best at) is driving me insane. Sometimes I can't even believe anyone can even read this! I also lost a lot of my notes for the story and can't find them anywhere. So a few puzzle pieces are missing when I try to remember what was going to happen next. ****I just need to read over the story a few times and remember where I left off.**

** To all the new and old reader's who still have this story in their alerts and favoutites. (Hugs) cause I can't believe it and the reason why I'm writing this right now is because a couple minutes ago, I got emails of story alerts, and author favs, story favs. I realized how bad I was letting some people down. It's like reading a really good story only to find that the last page is ripped out. Booo! To me. **

**I know this was a long note. And you probably want to ripe my heart out finding out that this wasn't a chapter update. I hope you will stick along just a little bit longer to see what happens next. **

**Once again I can't stretch out how sorry I am. The PM's really don't bother me I like to know that someone out there is still taking a interest in the story. After all I hate it when I read a story and the author just leaves us to dry out of nowhere. Which ... would be me right now. What a ass right? I can't promise anything, but I can tell you that I will try.  
**

**~ AbatedSerenity  
**


End file.
